


The Uprising

by khd14



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Assault, Blood, Espionage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Government Breakdown, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Political Uprising, Sexual Content, Smut, Surviving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khd14/pseuds/khd14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
<a href="http://s1064.photobucket.com/user/khdent/media/499b4862-1d04-49e3-bf6d-894759053f7b_zps5e5c3963.jpg.html"><img/></a></p>
<p>In the midst of a political uprising in the world, people are left to fend for themselves without a government. Will all hope be lost? Includes AU Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston, and Michael Fassbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been beta'd. As always, please excuse any grammatical errors! This was my very first fic I wrote, so please keep that in mind!

**{Chapter One}**

**{Prologue}**

I’ll never forget the day everything changed: May 6, 2012. "The People’s Revolution”. A call for a change of power - the need to be treated as equal and free - all led by the British people, rioting at the Royal Courts of Justice, the Palace of Westminster, and Buckingham Palace to name a few. The people wanted a “next generation” revolution, and that is exactly what they got.

When the government declared a state of emergency and shut down completely a few days later, businesses tried to remain open to help the people who needed it. Unfortunately, the city was beginning to get taken over by thieves, looters, and vandalism; and soon, everything terrible you could think of was happening. With hospitals being shut down, medical help was unavailable, which not only caused panic to arise, but disease and sickness to spread. People stole everything they could get their hands on: medicine, first aid supplies, bedding, fuel, food, water. Everything.

No one was prepared for this sudden change of state they found themselves upon: they were on their own. Although a handful of people were so called "prepared", they only lasted a few weeks as a result of misuse and negligence of their supplies. People tried to band together to form homesteads, trying to stay alive - waiting for help to come. Without proper ways to protect themselves, they didn’t last very long.

What we didn’t realize was that this was happening everywhere - the US, Europe, Africa, Russia. People were rioting, defiant against their government. No one knew what to do. Most people looked toward the military to help re-establish a sense of government to repair their country, but were surprised by the result - when the government shut down, they shut down the military as well. The ones who stayed fought - and the ones who left went to protect and be with their respective families. It tore our country apart.

I considered myself to be lucky when this all happened. At the time, I was in university at Cambridge and was preparing for my final exams. My father, a General in the Royal Marines, contacted me to give me warning. Along with my two brothers and three of our closest friends, we left Cambridge and were able to make it to my fathers private base outside of Croydon. I felt incredibly guilty leaving everyone I knew to go and hide out at a military base to “let this pass”, but I had to get over it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this has not been beta'd, so please excuse any errors. Thank you for the support and I welcome all suggestions!

**{Chapter Two}**

**{October}**

**{2013}**

My eyes fluttered open, feeling the heat of his body against mine, his long fingers tracing outlines onto my bare back. I looked at him across from me, his soft green eyes catching mine.

“Good morning, darling.” He kissed me softly, his hands grasping my hips firmly and rolling me over onto my back. I opened my lips to him, his tongue entwining with my own.

“Good morning, love.” His lips trailed from my own, to my cheek, to my ear, to my neck, and down my chest. I gasped, closing my eyes, concentrating on his smooth, soft lips and tingling kisses.

There was a knock. Fuck. “Benedict? We have a meeting in 20 minutes.” My fathers voice floated through the door.

“Thank you, sir! Might I have a few minutes to join you?”

His hips were so close to mine, I felt him, burgeoning, pulsing against my inner thighs. I sighed heavily, and all he could do was laugh.

“You don’t by chance have my daughter in there with you, do you?”

I raised my eyebrows. This was going to get interesting.

“Your daughter? In here? With me?” His voice rose. He kissed my neck, sucking softly, his tongue flicking my soft skin. I moaned. I was trying to be quiet, really, I was. He put a hand over my mouth.

I could hear my father laugh outside the door. “I just couldn’t locate her this morning. I’m sure she’s around somewhere, maybe in the garden?”

“She does love the garden, sir.”

My father was still laughing. “Yes, yes she does. I’ll see you downstairs Benedict. Don’t be late!”

“Yes sir.”

“Do we have enough time?” I whispered.

He glanced over at the clock. “I don’t think so, darling. We need to get you out of here before he catches both of us.”

My hands on his chest, I rubbed it softly, my blue eyes staring up at him. I kissed him. “Just a few minutes,” I pleaded, my tongue licking my lips slowly.

He smiled down at me, placing his right hand on my hip, pulling me closer to him. “You’re going to get me in so much trouble one day,” He whispered in my ear.

I knew he couldn’t say no.

Twenty or so minutes later, we were attempting to find all of our clothing and head downstairs.

“Kinsley, we have to go, I’m going to be late!”

"Okay, okay!" I mumbled, pulling on my boots and following him to the door. He turned around and embraced me, his hands cradling my face.

“I love you, darling.”

I smiled up at him. “I know.” I kissed him softly. “And I love you.”

He opened the door and stepped back. "Shit. Elliot, you shouldn't lurk!" Benedict said, laughing quietly.

"And you shouldn't be lying to my father about my sister, but I'll let that go." Elliot grinned. "Good morning Kinsley. I'd suggest heading towards your own room before our father realizes where you really are."

"I'm on my way," I started walking towards the East wing, but I felt Benedict's arm wrap around my waist. He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Don't make me worry about you all day, please." He whispered, kissing me again.

I smiled. "I'll be good, I promise," He smiled and winked at me, leaving the hallway with my brother for their morning meeting.

I headed towards my room to take a shower and get ready for the day, although it didn’t include much - checking on the garden; meeting with the head chef to discuss the meals for the next week; organizing the produce + baked goods to take to other communities.

Although at first I couldn’t understand it, I grew to get over the fact that we couldn’t let just anyone on the base. It was secure and thriving for the people that lived here. We were on hundreds of acres in the countryside, with plenty of room for a garden as well as livestock. We lived in the main house on the base. It was rather large with quite a few wings - each master suite having their own bathroom - and was secure at all times.

My survivors guilt raged at times - we were in this huge house, with plenty of food and security, while there were people out there who had absolutely nothing. No food, no home, no possessions. My father always told me that my heart was going to get me in trouble - I cared too much for people and always wanted to help in someway.

Which is how I began to fall in love with Benedict.

_It was dark when we arrived to the base, and it was late. I was standing at the North fence, facing towards London, listening to the commotion, the random gun shots, the homemade bombs._

_I pursed my lips together, sighing heavily._

_He came up beside me, leaning up against the fence. “I know it’s hard, the guilt of leaving everyone, not being able to help. But you’ll see it’s for the best.” His voice was deep and smooth, so eloquent. “You’re Kinsley, right? General Whitworth’s daughter?”_

_I nodded, wiping the tears from my cheeks. “Yes, I’m Kinsley. And you are?”_

_“Benedict. It’s nice to meet you, Kinsley. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?” He was so polite._

_“No thank you. It’s just been a very busy day, that’s all. I just needed some quiet.”_

_“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt -”_

_“No,” I interrupted, “you’re not bothering me, I just needed some peace. My father said earlier that all we would have to do is ‘wait this out’. I may not be in politics, but what I saw today is not just waiting things out. I knew it was bigger than what he led on."_

_"He just wanted to protect you, that's all. He didn't want to worry you. He just wanted to get you here safely."_

_I nodded. "Yeah, I arrived here and am now safe, but what about everyone else out there?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has not been beta'd. As always, please excuse any grammatical errors! This was my very first fic I wrote, so please keep that in mind!

**{Chapter Three}**

**{October}**

While taking an innocent walk through the garden, Elliot's voice surprised me from behind. "You know you're going have to tell our father eventually."

"Elliot! It's not polite to sneak up on people like that." I turned towards him and smiled.

"Ah, I apologize, Kins. Are you alright? You seem a little distant."

I stopped and picked an apple from the nearest apple tree and took a bite. "Thanks, Elliot, but I'm okay. Just checking on the plants." I smiled.

"Good. But, like I said before, you're going to have to tell our father about you and Benedict."

"Eventually." I smirked, taking another bite of my apple.

Elliot smiled at me. "The way he looks at you, Kinsley. It's the way dad used to look at mum. It's sickening, if you want my honest opinion."

I chuckled. "Sometimes I catch myself just staring at him. Whether he's talking, or laughing, or listening, or sleeping. I'll just stare at him. I can't get enough of him."

Elliot smiled and was about to reply but was cut off by the emergency signal, radiating from the security house, the main house and patrol stations. "Come on, let's go." Elliot led me back on the main path towards the house.

His radio buzzed. “Elliot?” My fathers voice radiated through the radio. “Do you have Kinsley with you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“We’re on lock down. Go by patrol station 2 and get Julia, take her and Kinsley to the house. Wait there for further instruction.”

“Yes, sir.”

I looked at Elliot. “Is this planned?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Where’s Benedict?” I questioned him, my heart rate increasing.

“I’m not sure. He was with father after the meeting, so I’m going to assume he’s still with him.”

We gathered Julia from the Patrol Station and headed to the house, where security measures were already being taken. Metal security shutters covering the doors and windows; guards arming themselves from the armory. At first it was a terrifying experience, yet almost a year and a half later it was just another normal day.

Elliot took Julia and I downstairs to one of the lock down rooms in the basement. It reminded me of a panic room - fresh air, monitors for the security cameras, food and water, no one being able to enter except a chosen few. Everyone else in the house - other occupants, house staff, etc - were in other lockdown rooms around us.

"You’ll be fine. Dad will call up on the line in a few minutes, so get everything ready to go. I'll be back.” Elliot left, closing the heavy door behind him. I could hear and feel the heavy vibrations of the locks engaging for the next few seconds.

“Alright, let’s get this up,” Julia said, clapping her hands and heading towards the monitors.

We began turning on the monitors, backup electricity supply, and the air, to continue circulating. I leaned up against the desktop, my eyes panning back and forth on all monitors in front of me, trying to find the people most important to me. We still didn’t know what was going on.

The security telephone line rang and Julia answered. “This is Julia. Yes, sir. I understand, sir. I will get right on that. Yes, sir.” She turned and looked at me, putting the receiver down.

“Apparently there was a security breach. We need to go over the security tapes to see what happened.” She paused one of the screens. “This is live feed, Kins. There’s Ben. See? He’s just fine.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Julia.” With my heart at rest, we were able to sort through the feed in order to piece together the security breach.

There was a group of people - rebels, wanting to destroy what was left of the military - somehow managed to get through the main gates but were quickly apprehended. We were able to analyze exactly what happened, to give a report to my father from the view of the security cameras.

The phone rang again and Julia answered. “This is Julia. Oh, hey! Yes, she’s right here. Hold on.” She smiled at me and handed me the phone.

“Hello?”

“Kinsley.” His voice soothed my soul. “You’re okay.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you?”

“I am. Once security checks are finished I’ll be down there to get you. Just hold tight, okay?”

I breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay.” I placed the the receiver back on the desk.

“I know you’re relieved.” She said, smiling, her voice sincere.

“I am. I know it’s silly, I just want him safe.”

“It’s not silly. You love him, it’s perfectly normal.”

I sighed. “Now if we could just have the courage to tell my father, everything would be perfect.”

Julia nodded. “Now that is going to be the difficult part. I think you need to be the one to tell him. He’s going to listen to you, and with Ben, I just think he would get upset.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of."

"You know they're bringing in the new teachers tomorrow. Are you regretting not taking that position?" Julia inquired.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. I never wanted to teach in the first place, so the discussion was a short one."

She laughed. "Exactly what I thought you'd say."

A few minutes later, we heard the doors start to open.

"Your knight in shining armor is here for you," She said, raising her eyebrows.

I smirked.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Benedict's voice radiated throughout the small room.

I smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Benedict."

"I have work to do. Thanks for rescuing us, Ben, I'll see you later. Kinsley, I'll see you for dinner, love."

Benedict sat down across from me. "Are you sure you're okay, Kinsley."

I nodded. "I'm fine, Benedict." I smiled at him and took his hand in mine.

"We have to tell your father." He said, his voice low.

I nodded. "I know we do. But I don't think you should do it."

He sighed. "Kinsley, either way he's going to be upset, you can't blame him for that. I told him, in the beginning, that I wouldn't lay a hand on you. And I did, which I have to answer for. Not you."

"Benedict, love, neither one of us expected this to happen. But it did. It was surprising for both of us."

He took my face in his hands and pulled me close, kissing me softly. "I love you, Kinsley Amelia Whitworth. And I always will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW.  
> This work has not been beta'd. As always, please excuse any grammatical errors! This was my very first fic I wrote, so please keep that in mind!

**{Chapter Four}**

**{October}**

I was awoken the next morning by a stream of sunlight coming in from my window, brightening the entire room. I rolled over onto my back, stretching my arms and legs as far as they would go. I turned onto my side, staring at the pillow that Benedict's head usually rested upon, lightly grazing it with my fingertips.

We didn't usually get to spend too many nights together, but when we did, I always felt so spoiled. Having him there, loving me, protecting me; made me feel so safe. I knew I was safe without him, but there was something about him that made me feel entirely complete.

There was a light knock on my door.

"Kinsley?" It was Elliot. "You need to be downstairs for breakfast at 8:30."

I looked at the clock on the table next to the bed and sighed. I had an hour.

"Alright, thanks Elliot." I crawled out of bed slowly, stretching deeper in an attempt to awaken my still sleeping body.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, hoping a nice warm shower would do the trick. I climbed in reluctantly. I was tired, and grumpy, which never made for a pleasant morning. My heart stopped as I heard the shower curtain rustle behind me. I turned around quickly, and a smile spread on my face.

"Benedict, you nearly frightened me to death!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his naked body close to mine. I pressed my lips to his, kissing him softly.

"I'm sorry, darling, I just wanted to surprise you. How's your morning?" He embraced me tightly, pushing me up against the cool tile of the shower.

I yawned.

"Oh, still sleepy I see?” Benedict laughed. "Is there anything I can do to help wake you?" His hands fell to my abdomen.

I opened my mouth to speak, yet his fingertips grazed across my folds slowly, teasing my most sensitive areas. He slipped two of his fingers inside me and I moaned his name. He leaned close to my ear, his voice sending chills down my spine. “Kinsley, darling, you’re so wet.”

“We are in the shower, you fool.” I smirked.

His fingers curled up, pulling them in and out of my heat, finding that sensitive spot inside me. I cried out and grabbed his shoulders, my fingernails digging into his skin. His thumb glided over my clit, rubbing it softly. I moaned again, and pulled him closer to me, wanting more, needing more of him. The pleasure continued to build and I knew this is what he wanted.

“Tsk, tsk, Kinsley. I’m going to do what I want to you right now.” He could feel my body heat rising, my heart racing, my breaths labored. “I want to feel you, Kinsley,” He said, his mouth on my neck, kissing me softly, biting tenderly. He continued. “I want to feel you come; all over my fingers and down my hand.”

His lips, now at my ear, drove me wild. His voice, deep and raspy. I couldn’t hold it any longer. “Don’t fight it, Kinsley.” And I didn’t. I cried out and came hard against him, the explosion of ecstasy soaring through my body and tightening around his fingers.

He kissed me passionately and I returned with my tongue, entwining his, pulling him closer. He continued to hold me for a few minute until he pulled away. “I’m going to be late,” He whispered, embracing my face in his hands.

“No...” I moaned, pulling him back towards me and laying kisses on his chest.

He smiled. “Darling, this morning was all for you.” He kissed my forehead. “I have to go. I’ll see you at breakfast, love.”

He climbed out of the shower warily.

It took me a moment to compose myself and actually start the process of showering without him.

He poked his head through the shower curtain. “Kinsley. I have duty tonight at the back guard tower station with Alexander. Come keep us company?” He smiled at me, and there was no way I could ever say no.

“Of course, love.”

God, he was lovely.

*

I knew I was running late when I got out of the shower. Usually I could afford to be a little more lenient, but with the two new instructors arriving this morning I really didn't have the option.

I pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans and grabbed a gray v-neck fitted t-shirt. I was pulling on my dark brown riding boots when there was a knock on my door.

“Coming,” I said, trying to towel dry my long blond hair as quickly as possible.

Alexander, my oldest brother, came through the door. “Are you ready yet?” He asked impatiently.

“Yes, yes,” I mimicked, throwing the towel on my bed and heading towards the door.

He threw me an apple. “Here, I know they’re your favorite.”

I smiled at him. “Thanks Alexander.”

“Hey, Kinsley, do me a favor. Next time you decide to fuck your boyfriend in the shower, please be a little more quiet.” He smirked as I continued to blush.

“I will keep that in mind,” I reassured him, taking a bite of my apple.

“By the way, the teachers arrived. And we have a code 3 clinger.” He said, leading me out the doorway.

I stopped and looked up at him. “Seriously?!”

He nodded. “The new female teacher. I saw her at the gate this morning and she’s been following me around ever since.” I laughed as he continued. “She’s just so energetic. I mean, it’s sickening as to how happy and energetic she is.”

I laughed. “Is it that bad?”

“Oh, just wait, Kins.”

“You know, all you have to do is just tell her you’re with someone.”

We reached the bottom of the main staircase and were heading into the main dining room.

“Ah, and I could give you the same advice,” He said, nodding his head towards my father and Benedict, standing by the front window. They turned and started walking towards us.

“Really?”

He smirked. “Don’t misunderestimate me Kins.”

“You want to play that game, Alexander?” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Oh, what are you two fighting about now?” My father demanded, laughing softly.

I smiled at him.

“Oh, absolutely nothing, father.” Alexander answered.

Benedict looked at me and winked, his green eyes sparkling.

I heard an unfamiliar female voice call for Alexander, and he froze. I stifled a laugh as he tried to turn around and head over into the next room, but I grabbed his shirt, forcing him to stand beside me. He glared at me.

“Alexander, did you meet Grace?” My father chuckled.

“I did, at the main gate this morning.”

My father summoned Grace over. “Grace, I’d like for you to meet my daughter, Kinsley. Kinsley, this is Grace Smith, the new maths instructor for the community.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Kinsley! I’ve heard such amazing things about you! I’m so excited to be here, there’s so much room here! Out in the countryside, fresh air, and peace and quiet!”

I nodded throughout her statements of excitement.

Alexander shot me a look. “See?” He mouthed, smirking.

I shook my head at him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Grace. Father, why don’t you introduce Grace to Elliot? He’s free this afternoon to give her a tour of the premises.” I suggested.

“Wonderful idea, Kinsley, thank you!” He took Grace by the arm and led her over to Elliot.

Alexander sighed his relief and laughed. “Thanks Kinsley.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I figured I owed you something nice after this morning,” I replied.

“Apparently,” I began, whispering towards Benedict, “Alexander was taking a shower at the exact same time I was this morning.”

Benedict stepped back and looked at Alexander. “Quite a shame, there, Alexander.”

Alexander shook his head. “I would’ve enjoyed a little more peace and quiet. You know, just remember that, for next time,”

Benedict nodded. "Noted,"

An unidentified male stranger came up to our group of three. “Oh, Thomas! Have you met Benedict?” Alexander shook hands with this curly blonde haired handsome man. “Benedict Cumberbatch, meet Thomas Hiddleston. He’s the new literary instructor for the community. Benedict is the head of security.” They shook hands, pleasantries and introductions were exchanged.

“Thomas, this is my sister, Kinsley. Kinsley Whitworth.” Alexander introduced.

Benedict smiled, smugly, behind him. I rolled my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Thomas," I greeted, smiling at him softly.

“Please, call me Tom! It's a pleasure.”

“Come now, let’s all sit down for breakfast, shall we?” My father stood at the head of the table, guiding everyone towards their seats.

Benedict sat across from me, and the urge to reach over and embrace him tightly was weighing on my greatly. Instead, I nestled between Alexander and Julia. I looked over at him across the table, conversing with Elliot, my eyes landing on his. He winked at me and sent me an encouraging smile, which I was definitely going to need today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has not been beta'd. As always, please excuse any grammatical errors! This was my very first fic I wrote, so please keep that in mind!

**{Chapter Five}**

**{October}**

Benedict came up beside me at the small table in the library. "Thomas asked if you could give him a tour of the premises,"

I looked over at him. "Me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes you, Kinsley. Now you know that you can, right? If you want to show him around? I would understand, I mean, he is a bit younger than me, and quite handsome."

I knew what he was getting at without him having to say anything else. I sat the papers in my hand down and smiled. "Benedict. Don't be daft! I only want you."

He smiled. "I just-" He started, but I interrupted his thought process.

"Do you want to be with me, Benedict?"

He took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. “More than anything in this world.”

“Then don’t try to pawn me off on other men,” I kissed him softly on the lips.

He smiled at me. “Yes, Miss Whitworth,” He continued kissing me, his lips svelte against my own . “You have no idea how happy you make me, do you Kinsley?”

“I’ve been told quite a few times,”

He smiled at me and started to continue, yet he was interrupted by a suspicious cough behind us.

I turned around in my chair and my blood froze. “Oh, fuck.”

Benedict stood up. “Sir, I can explain,”

My father looked at me, then at Benedict, then back at me. “You two. I’d like to see you in my office, please.” He turned around and headed towards the main hallway.

Benedict’s face was plastered with fear.

“Don’t be scared, darling.”

“Don’t be scared?" He repeated, his voice rising. "He won’t kill you, you’re his daughter!”

We stood up out of our chairs and started towards his office. “He’s not going to kill you, Benedict. Just be honest. Don’t worry, okay?” I smiled up at him.

His nerves were coming undone.

My father shut his office door behind us. “Please, sit down,” He said, motioning to the 2 chairs next to the fireplace. I sat down, and Benedict followed. My father poured himself a Scotch and offered one to Benedict, who politely took it.

My father was quiet, which was very unlike him, which in turn made Benedict quite nervous. He sat down across from us, setting his drink on the small table next to him. He scratched his head.“What is this?” He asked, motioning between Benedict and myself.

Benedict took a drink of Scotch. My eyes roamed between the two men who loved me the most - my father, and my lover.

Benedict finally answered. “Well, sir, the only way I can describe it, is that I love her. Very much.”

My father nodded his head and took a drink. A very long drink. “I heard.” He kept the glass in his hand, swirling the caramel colored liquid around in its container. “I just have one thing to ask you,” He sat the drink down. “How stupid do you think I am?”

I raised my eyebrows. This wasn’t good.

It took Ben by surprise as well. “Pardon?”

My father laughed. “I’ve known about this since the day you came here, Kinsley.”

“But, we haven’t really been together for that long.” I interjected.

“Oh, Kinsley, dear. The way he looks at you. The way he protects you. The way he talks to you. Its so familiar to me, as it was the same way I did for your mother.”

I looked over at Benedict. “Since the day I arrived?” I questioned.

He looked at me and smiled. “Kinsley, darling, I’ve known you were special since the day I first laid eyes on you.”

“Did you know that he knew?” I asked Benedict.

He shook his head. “I was beginning to wonder about it, which is why I pushed to have this conversation.”

My father and Benedict both took a drink of their Scotch.

“So why didn’t you say anything?”I inquired, a smile blossoming onto my face.

My father smiled. “I just wanted to see how this all played out. Without television, we had nothing to keep us all entertained, so I loved watching you two.”

I smiled at him and shook my head. “Really? We were just entertainment?”

My father shrugged nonchalantly and Benedict laughed.

“So when did you know? Really know?”

My father sighed. “Like I said before, I knew you cared for my daughter from the very beginning. But really knew?” He laughed nervously and continued. “Remember your birthday? When you were in the barn?” He looked at me, and instantly, I blushed.

Oh. God. Benedict held his head in his hands and laughed softly.

He continued. “You two were in the barn, on your birthday, and it was snowing out. A lovely night. And you said, ‘Benedict, I think I hear someone,’ and I believe Benedict said something to the effect of ‘it’s no one, don’t worry about it, love’.”

I turned sharply towards Benedict. “I told you!” I scolded.

He laughed. “Yes, yes you did, love.”

“You know, I almost have caught you two together so many times, I just wanted to wait until I actually caught you in the act. More fun that way. Kind of like yesterday morning - it was so close!” My father leaned back in his chair and smirked.

I’m so glad he was enjoying this.

“I really am terribly sorry about all of this, sir. Doing all of this behind your back.” Benedict said, his eyes focused on my father’s reaction.

"Benedict, please. Call me Henry."

Benedict nodded, acknowledging his wish and took another drink.

“Son, let me ask you a few questions. Do you love my daughter?”

“More than anything in this world.”

“Do you wish to marry her?”

“Absolutely.”

“Are you going to protect her?”

“With my life.”

My father nodded, satisfied with Benedict's answers. “You were scared, I understand that. The general’s daughter, forbidden taboo, I understand that. But the love that you two have for each other blows me away. And that’s why I’m not angry, or upset, at either one of you. You’re two consenting adults, and I just want you two to be happy.” He smiled at us and continued. “I don’t care if you sleep with each other, stay with each other, hell, I don’t care what you do. Just know this. If you hurt her, I will kill you with my bare hands.”

Benedict nodded. “I completely understand, sir.”

“And you, my daughter, my sweet, precious daughter - he just needs to be loved by you, completely.”

I looked over at Benedict and smiled. “Absolutely.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has not been beta'd. As always, please excuse any grammatical errors! This was my very first fic I wrote, so please keep that in mind!

**{Chapter Six}**

**{October}**

“I don’t know why everyone thinks your father is such a hard ass.” Julia stated, taking a bite of my fruit salad from the container in my hands.

“Well, he is a hard ass, to certain people.” I smirked. “But I’m the general’s daughter, remember that.”

Julia laughed. “They’re getting ready to shoot again,” She said, holding her ear plugs out and putting them back in her ears, as did I.

We were on the range that afternoon, with Elliot, Grace, and Thomas. Elliot was in charge of the armory and was reviewing firearms and firearms safety with our newest residents.

Julia just wanted to stare at Thomas, and well, I just needed something to do. Benedict was asleep and I was done with my delivery schedules for tomorrow. I stretched out on the wooden picnic table with Julia beside me while we waited for the round to get over with.

“So did you guys get punished at all?” Julia wondered, taking another bite of my fruit salad.

“Well, he didn’t want to. But he didn’t want people to think anyone could get away with anything around here. So he’s making him take the extra security checks and rounds for the next few weeks and doesn’t want him to go with me tomorrow while we’re making runs.”

Julia gasped. “You know that’s going to kill Ben, right? He’s been going with you and protecting you since day one.”

I smirked. “Yeah, I know it is. He’s pretty upset about it, but knows there is nothing he can do. He knows that Alexander will be there, and he trusts Alexander.”

Julia nodded. “Can we just stare at Thomas' ass for a moment?”

I rolled my eyes. “Really, Julia?”

“Come on, Kinsley. Don’t be a hater. I mean, look at it, it’s like a piece of art. Just gorgeous.” She sat up, staring hard at Thomas.

“Then tell him. Go for it. Just be like, you have an insanely nice ass, and you’re incredibly dreamy. Would you like to take a walk around the premises?”

“Yeah, I’d like to take him on a walk.”

“I’m serious, Juls.”

She sighed heavily. “I know, Kinsley, I just get so nervous around men. Like I can’t think or speak correctly. It can be quite embarrassing at times.”

I shrugged. “Well, I am the one who responded with “you” when Benedict asked me what was on my agenda, and that was only the third day I was here. Imagine that!”

Julia laughed. “Yeah, that was pretty entertaining. Poor guy. He was quite taken aback, not too sure what to say after your outburst.”

I shrugged. “Sometimes, instead of just thinking things, I accidentally say them. It happens, apparently.”

“I’m just really surprised your father was so cool with the idea of you and Ben. Especially how he knew you were hiding it from him. You don’t think he has something up his sleeve, do you?”

I sighed and looked over at her. “No, he doesn’t have anything up his sleeve. I think, in the beginning, he was sure we were going to pull out of this rut our country has made. He was so positive that it was only a matter of time that we would go back to living our daily lives, me at university, him running this base, the country succeeding. But now, I mean, it’s been a year and a half. This isn’t just a phase anymore, it’s life, and he knows that. We’re surviving, and with that comes a life, and he’s seen that Ben is trying to make a life with me, and he respects that.”

“You know, I’ll never forget when your dad called that morning. We were so incredibly hungover, and thought it was a joke until Elliot and Alexander showed up. That drive was so intense, I’ll just never forget watching everyone panic, scream, riot, protest. They only cared about themselves, because if they truly wanted to be treated equal and free, they wouldn’t have put so many lives in danger.”

“Is that why you haven’t gone back out of the gates?”

She nodded her head.

“That’s what I thought. You know, it’s really not that bad.”

She turned towards me, slowly. “I know. Its the realization that nothing is out there. My family, our friends, our university, our home. It’s just a somber reminder that we couldn’t unite as one.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has not been beta'd. As always, please excuse any grammatical errors! This was my very first fic I wrote, so please keep that in mind!

**{Chapter Seven}**

**{October}**

I sighed heavily, concentrating on the ceiling tiles above me. I rolled onto my left side and stared at Benedict, sleeping soundly on his back, sprawled out onto the large king size bed. His hair was a mess on top of his head, his soft brown curls falling onto the pillowcase. He was so calm, so peaceful when he slept, and I loved watching him.

“You once told me to stop watching you while you were sleeping because it was creepy,” He mumbled, his eyes still staying shut.

I smiled softly and rolled over onto my back, staring at the ceiling tiles once again.

“What’s wrong, Kinsley?” His voice was low and dripping with exhaustion.

I knew he was concerned, I just didn’t want to bother him. “Nothing,” I responded, shoving the thoughts out of my head.

He rolled onto his side, facing me, pulling the covers close to his body. “What time is it?”

I glanced over at the clock. “Time for you to go back to sleep.” I whispered, turning over and laying my lips on his forehead.

“So it’s almost time for you to be leaving, then?”

I laid my head by his, my fingertips caressing his cheeks. “It is about that time,” I responded softly.

He opened his eyes in a rush.

“Benedict, you need to go back to bed, love. You just got in bed a few hours ago and need your sleep.”

“I can’t,” He replied, continuing, “since Elliot is going with you today I have to be at the armory with Grace and Thomas.”

“I’m sorry,” I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

“Don’t you dare, Kinsley Whitworth.” He wiped a tear from the corner of my eye and smiled at me. His thumb continued to caress my cheek. “Don’t you dare.”

I blinked, heavily, letting my eyelids stay closed for a few moments. I hated how he was being punished, which in turn, was my punishment as well. I hated seeing him so tired.

“Be careful out there, okay? Remember to take in your surroundings before you do anything. Let the lead car always get out first and do their security checks. Don’t forget extra magazines, either. Don’t take the .45, take the 9mm and .38 special. And lastly, let Alexander and Elliot protect you. They are my eyes and ears today.”

I listened to him intently, he was always so serious when it came to my protection, and it made me feel so incredibly special and safe.

“Okay,” I said, kissing his lips softly.

He broke from our kiss and smiled at me. “I love you, so incredibly much, Kinsley.”

I kissed him again. I just couldn’t get enough of him. “I love you too, Cumberbatch. I’ll see you later.” I got up off the bed, picked my boots up off the floor and left the room, closing the door softly behind me.

I put on my boots in the hallway and headed towards the armory, where Elliot and Alexander were waiting for me for the morning meeting.

“Okay,” Alexander started, “we have 5 stops today - 3 communities and 2 farms. They’ll be 5 humvee’s. First one will be James and Christopher, second will be myself and Kinsley, third will be George and Michael, fourth will be Max and Derek, and the fifth will be Elliot and Joshua. Take your .45s, AR’s, and 9mm as a backup, don’t forget your extra mags. Kinsley, did Benedict tell you what he wanted you to take?”

“He said not to take my .45, but take the 9mm and .38 special instead.”

Alexander nodded. “Good. Let’s get everyone suited up.”

“Speaking of Benedict, why isn’t he here today?” James inquired.

Alexander smiled and looked over at me. “Well, turns out, the General knew all along about Ben and Kinsley, and wanted to punish them for hiding it. So, the worst punishment my father could think of was to send Kinsley off on a run without Benedict around to watch over her.”

The guys laughed. “I’m sure this is killing Benedict!” James laughed, a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled. “Oh, it is. He gave me a 5 minute lecture this morning on what to do and what not to do.”

“Come on, Kinsley. We need to get you suited up so we can go.” I walked over to Elliot and suited up, putting my extra mags in my black leather jacket and pulled it on. “Alright, let's go."

*

It was all so eerily quiet outside the gates. There were no planes or helicopters flying overhead; no cars on the road; no pedestrians walking the sidewalks; the abandoned shops, markets and houses caked in vandalism and theft.

I'd become so used to the random strangers on the streets now, that my heart didn't break anymore. Some were old, some were young, some had nothing, some had baskets with them, carrying their minimal possessions. Some were eating bits of trash, some were drinking dirty water in the streets.

I'd become so numb to others and their pain, in a time where everyone needed each other. The people that were able to stay alive and well without harm started communities. Two were ran by ex-military leaders, and one was ran by a group of community leaders. They were all working together to get their universe working again, with schools, jobs, and security. I loved going each week, it was always so amazing to see their progress. I always loved these long drives with Benedict. We always had so much time to talk about everything - from philosophy to religion to love to sex to family - and it made our time together so much more poignant.

Although I did miss him today, it was nice to have the quiet surround me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has not been beta'd. As always, please excuse any grammatical errors! This was my very first fic I wrote, so please keep that in mind!

**{Chapter Eight}**

**{October 2013}**

Benedict sat next to Julia on the picnic table behind the shooting range. “Thanks for showing Thomas around the premises this morning, Julia. He seemed to enjoy himself.”

Julia chuckled. “Anytime, Benedict. You know I love it when a man takes interest in something other than guns and the outside world.”

“Ah, like an interest in you, perhaps?”

Julia blushed. “That’s never a bad thing,”

“No,” Benedict replied, his gaze turning to Julia. “I’m just glad you seem comfortable enough to start moving on.”

“Comfortable isn't the word I would use, Ben.”

“We’re still looking for him, you know. I can’t give up on him yet.” Benedict replied, his voice low yet sincere.

Julia repressed a smile. “Thanks. There’s times I feel as if he’s right beside me, or I hear his laugh down the hall, see him in my dreams. My heart isn’t letting me give up on him, obviously.”

Benedict laid a hand on Julia’s shoulder supportively. “I’m sorry, Juls. I wish I had something good I could tell you.”

“Ah, forget about it,” Julia waved the thoughts out of her mind. “Michael will show up one day with an elaborate story on how he survived a trip to Ireland and back to retrieve more of his precious whiskey.”

Benedict laughed. “I’m glad you're feeling better. I couldn’t imagine going through that, Julia. When Michael disappeared during a normal, routine run, I felt so helpless.”

“Let’s be honest, Benedict. If something like that happened to Kinsley you wouldn’t sleep until she was back in your arms.”

“True,” Benedict nodded, “but at the same time, Kinsley doesn’t have the training that Michael does. This is what he did for a living, he knows how to survive, he knows how to live off the land.”

“Then why isn’t he back,” Julia inquired quietly.

“It must be too dangerous for him to even think about coming back.”

“Five months has gone by. And it still feels like yesterday.”

Benedict nodded. “It does.”

The silence surrounded them, and when Julia couldn’t take the noiseless environment anymore, she turned the conversation to Kinsley. “Have you heard from them yet?”

“Yeah. She’s with Alexander, so I know she’s safe.”

“Doesn’t make that any easier for you, though.”

Benedict shrugged his shoulders lightly. “No, it doesn’t.”

“You need to put more trust in her, ya know. She’s stronger than she looks.”

“Oh, I realize that. She’s the best shot on the entire base.”

Julia laughed. “She enjoys torturing her brothers with that knowledge.”

“She enjoys torturing everyone. That devilish smile and those penetrating blue eyes... She kills me every time she looks at me.”

“It’s sickening how much you love her,” Julia chuckled. “You know, I’m surprised you two got away with hiding it for over a year.”

“Technically, it was a little less than a year.” Benedict smirked.

“Ben. I think we both know you’ve had your eyes on Kinsley since she arrived here.” Julia’s dark eyes sparkled up at him.

Benedict shook his head. “Oh, you’re absolutely right. The timing, though, just had to be perfect.”

“Everything that concerns you is perfect, isn’t it?”

He winked. “Just about.”

*****

**{June 2012}**

_“Good morning, Kinsley.” Benedict stood up from the dining room table as I entered warily, the mornings never coming easy._

_Good Lord, he was even beautiful when the sun was rising._

_“Good morning, Benedict.”_

_“How did you sleep?” He inquired, sitting back down in his seat._

_I shrugged my shoulders and produced a soft smile. “It’s getting easier.”_

_He smiled up at me from the table, continuing to eat his breakfast. “It will, don’t worry. Sit, have some breakfast with me.”_

_I’d like to have more than just breakfast with you._

_“I’d love to, thank you.” I sat down across from him at the table and grabbed some fruit, bacon, and a piece of toast._

_His green eyes roamed over me, searching for answers to his hidden questions. "So what are your plans today, Kinsley? Anything specific you would like to do?”_

_"You."_

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Did that really just come out of my mouth?_

_I felt my cheeks grow pink and my mouth began to gape open. Oh God. My heart pounded in my chest; my stomach twisted inside my abdomen._

_He stared at me, his mouth open, a smile starting to form in the corners of his mouth. He set down the fork in his hand and cleared his throat. "Well, I don't think that was on the schedule..."_

_I searched the room - and my mind - for an exit strategy. I couldn't believe my mouth could betray me in such a way. "I'm just going to finish my breakfast in the kitchen..." I mumbled, picking up my plate and headed towards the kitchen._

_I heard Benedict chuckle behind me and the flush on my cheeks grew heavier. I couldn't believe this was happening._


	9. {flashback}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed all POV to third - apologies! Much easier to read now. As always: this work has not been beta'd. Please excuse any grammatical errors! This was my very first fic I wrote, so please keep that in mind!

**{July 2012}**

**{Benedict + Kinsley}**

A few weeks after the dreadfully embarrassing breakfast incident with Benedict, Kinsley was sent on a run with Alexander, James, Max, Elliot, and of course Benedict, to pick up supplies from both her and her fathers house outside of London. Kinsley’s father thought it was important that she see life outside of base in order to realize why they're making the decisions they are. 

"Benedict," General Whitworth started, pulling him aside, "I would like for you to stay with Kinsley today, please. Of course I trust her brothers to take care of her, but they're too emotional and overprotective of her at times." 

Benedict nodded and glanced over at her, sitting on the table in the armory. "Yes, sir. Of course.” He walked over to the passenger side of his Humvee and opened the door. "Come on, Kinsley, we need to get on the road." He ordered, pointing to the open seat. 

Kinsley sighed and slid off the table, grabbing her messenger bag and slinging it across her body. She took her time walking over and getting into the passenger seat, which in turn, annoyed Benedict. 

As soon as he got into the vehicle himself, he handed her a Glock 19. “I know that you know how to use this, Kinsley.” 

She sat the 9mm next to her on the console and nodded. “I do, thank you.” 

He smiled at her. “I don’t want you to feel awkward around me, Kinsley. I don’t exactly know how to take you sometimes. I’m sort of quiet, while you’re very forward, so it’s just very different, that’s all.” 

“Thank you..?” She trailed off, her brows furrowed. 

Benedict laughed softly. “Being forward was never a trait that I was given, unfortunately.” 

“Well, it’s not so much being forward as not being able to stop and think before I actually speak.” 

“We all have those moments, Kinsley. You could have said something much worse, really.” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “I suppose I could have.” She was quiet for a few minutes. “I didn’t expect to see so many people.” She stated, her eyes glued to the windshield, watching people travel on both sides of the road. 

“Yes, well, a lot of people are just trying to survive, Kinsley.” 

“Why can’t we help them survive? Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do as a nation, anyways? Help each other?” 

“It’s not that simple. We can’t just help anyone that comes to us, Kinsley. The base is set up for a certain amount of people to survive and thrive for up to 10 years. If we continue to add more people, we won’t last for half of that.” 

Her mind continued to race as she watched people - children - elders - in the city, searching the streets and empty stores quickly for whatever supplies they could get their hands on. 

“People weren’t prepared, Kinsley. You have to remember that. When everything started, they tried to rummage to gather water and food, but it was too late. It takes a lot to keep a family fed and hydrated for a week - which most people didn’t even have that.” 

“So,” She started, her heart galloping deep in her chest, “you’re saying that it’s their fault? That they couldn’t survive because they weren’t prepared for this catastrophe?” 

Benedict sighed, knowing he needed to choose his words more careful. “No, I’m not saying that it’s their fault, I’m simply saying that they weren’t prepared. Nobody was, Kinsley.” 

“And letting them starve to death on the side of the road is the answer?” 

“No, it’s not the answer, but what else can we do? What if they’re sick? What if they get everyone else at the base sick?” 

Kinsley turned towards him. “And what if they’re not? What if they could help?” 

He sighed, again, knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with her today on this subject. “Kinsley, you can’t save everyone. I know that you want to, and you don’t understand why we can’t, but you have to trust me when I say it’s for the best. It’s to protect you. It’s to protect your family. It’s to protect everyone at the base. You’re the reason why all this was done. Your father wanted nothing more than to protect you and make sure that you were safe - at all costs necessary.” 

She was quiet, as her mind was trying comprehending everything Benedict had just said. She knew that her father wanted to protect her. She knew why they couldn’t let just anyone onto the base, she just didn’t understand it. “I understand, Benedict, that’s not a problem. My heart just seems to get in the way, that’s all. And I don’t really know how to push it aside.” 

“You’ll learn, Kinsley. Just don’t ever lose its grasp.” 

They turned down the deserted street of Kinsley’s previous address and her eyes grew wide. Cars were abandoned, buildings were vandalized, trash littered the street. There seemed to be no one on the streets in the suburb, but they weren’t going to take any chances. 

Benedict pulled into the backyard of her abandoned residence, with Alexander and Elliot pulling up beside him. He handed the handgun back to her from out of the console. “Don’t hesitate.” 

She nodded as they got out of the Humvee and met up with Alexander, Elliot, James and Max. “It looks like it’s been pretty well protected,” Benedict remarked, glancing over the sealed doors and windows. 

“Well,” Elliot said, chuckling, “it should be. Those are steel doors and unbreakable windows. My father had them installed before they moved in.” 

“So do you think anyone has been able to get in?” Benedict inquired, standing next to Kinsley. 

Elliot shrugged. “It’s highly doubtful. I’ll go in with James and Max to do a sweep. Just stay tight.” He grabbed a few shovels from the back of his Humvee. 

Elliot, James, and Max walked towards the house and stopped 2 feet from the right side of the back porch steps. They began digging at the gravel, taking only a few minutes to reach the steel doors of the basement opening. 

As Kinsley stood in the backyard, her eyes resting on the small grey house, she began to remember all of the memories she had almost forgotten. It was difficult having all these thoughts occupy her mind and realizing that she’ll never get another like it. There was no running to the coffee shop to grab a cup of tea. There was no going to the bookstore to sit and read for hours. There was no more going to class and learning about the world. There would be no graduating, no getting married, no having children. 

"Kinsley, are you alright?" 

She turned as she heard Benedict's voice beside her. "Yes, I'm fine," She murmured, quickly turning away from him. 

"Are you sure?" His warm breath stung her neck, and she shrugged the tingling sensation off quickly. 

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine." 

Elliot, James, and Max walked back out of the house. “It’s all clear. As if you left yesterday.” 

“Let’s go.” Benedict led the way back into the basement and she followed suit. He gasped heavily at the amount of boxes stacked in the small room. 

“So he wants all of this?” James questioned, gawking at the seemingly never ending pile of organized supplies. 

“Uh, yes...” Benedict trailed off, glancing around the small room. Once he was able to get his thoughts together, he started giving orders. "James, we’ll start filling your Humvee first, once that’s full, you need to go ahead and head back to base. I don’t want 3 full Humvees on the road at once.” He walked over to Kinsley after he finished his instructions. “Is there anything you want to grab while we’re here?” 

She nodded. “There’s a few things.” 

“Go ahead and get them together while we’re getting this loaded, alright?” 

Taking the steps two at a time, Kinsley practically ran into the two story bungalow. She grabbed a few bags from the hall closet and began stuffing them full of the little things she had forgotten about, from clothes, bathroom supplies, and blankets, she packed the bags full and brought them downstairs. She set them on the back porch, catching Max’s eye, so he knew to put them in the Humvee. 

Kinsley walked through the house and grabbed a muck bag from her study, stopping at her bookshelf and throwing in some books she’s been meaning to read. She heard James and Max’s Humvee leave, so she knew she only had a few more minutes left. She walked down the hallway, and back up the stairs, taking pictures as she saw fit - whether they were old family pictures or vacations with friends in Cannes, she never wanted to forget those memories. Alexander and Max left a few minutes later, presumably heading towards her fathers house. 

Benedict found her in the upstairs hallway, a single picture in my hands. “Was that your mother?” He inquired, his voice sincere. 

She nodded. “Yes. This was taken, actually, a few weeks before she died. Elliot and I had just gotten back from a missions trip in South Africa.” 

“She was beautiful.” 

“She was insanely gorgeous. And had the most wonderful fashion sense you could ever imagine. My mother and father were just so incredibly different.” 

Benedict’s radio beeped, interrupting her thought process and Alexander’s voice came through the radio at a whisper. “Code 357. There’s two men coming into the back of the house. They must have seen us leave. We’re turning around now, and James is too far down the road. Keep Kinsley safe.” 

He turned off his radio and grabbed her arm, leading her into the bedroom, closing and locking the door as quietly as he could behind him. He threw open the door to the closet and glanced it over - typical square closet, hanging units on either side of the wall, a large bookshelf on the back for shoes. 

“Stay here,” He demanded, his voice barely above a whisper, sliding her into the far right corner. He opened both windows in her room, left the bathroom door ajar, then finally came into the closet himself and pulled the door shut. He walked over to Kinsley, pressing his firm body against hers and put his hand over her mouth. 

“Don’t say a word,” He slid his body closer to hers, trying to disguise them both behind the wall unit and book shelf. They didn’t hear any movement yet, but knew it was just a matter of time before they did. “It’s okay, Kinsley.” He laid his other hand on her waist, pulling himself closer. 

She was terrified, yet turned on; his body touching hers, his warm breath on her neck. There were two men in her house who would probably take everything they had - including their lives - and yet here she was getting hot and bothered by the beautiful man in front of her. Typical. 

His green eyes met hers and she could feel his grip tighten on her waist. She closed her eyes for a second, concentrating on him, not letting the fear get into her mind or body. She felt his forehead press gently onto hers and her heart skipped a beat. 

They heard the next room’s door open, and one set of footsteps enter. Kinsley opened her eyes and looked up at Benedict, his eyes focusing solely on her, yet she could still see his mind turning - planning on what to do for each scenario he could fabricate in his head. Her hands reached for his jumper, her fists grabbing the material tightly in an effort to pull him closer. 

She knew he would protect her with his life, which hit her hard - this man hardly knew her, yet would die to make sure she lived. And that’s when she heard it. The doorknob to her room attempted to turn. It only lasted a few seconds, and after it stopped, they knew what was coming. 

Her body shifted instinctively, as the door came off its hinges and landed with a thud in the middle of the room. Benedict took his hand off of her mouth and put a finger to his lips. He grabbed the Glock from his waist and held onto it tightly, keeping it at his side. She looked up at him, adrenaline pumping through their bodies. 

Was this the moment she died? Was this the moment that he died? Was this the moment they looked fear in the face? The heavy footsteps sounded throughout the room - checking out the open window and bathroom. They knew he was coming for the closet next, and then what was going to happen? 

His empty hand fell on her waist and squeezed it softly, his eyes still on hers. They didn’t even hear Alexander and Max pull up until they heard the unidentified male in her room yell out, “Fuck! We have company!” Her body tensed. 

Benedict raised his gun, pointing it at the door of the closet, following the heavy footsteps outside. She could swear she felt his hand on the closet door when Benedict looked down at her and mouthed, “cover your ears”, which immediately, she put her hands over her ears tightly. 

The door pulled open and with one immediate, accurate shot, he fell to the floor. Benedict shot another two rounds in his chest instinctively and looked over at her. Sure, Kinsley had been to the range before and had lessons in shooting without ear protection, but in this little space, the sharp tone brought her to her knees. She heard more gunshots downstairs, yet sounded so far away, as if she were in another land. 

Benedict knelt down in front of her, his hands on her ears. “We have to get out of here, Kinsley,” His words were read in slow motion as her ears pounded and her heart raced. He took her hand and pulled her up. “We can’t come back here. Is there anything you want to take with you now?” 

Her mind raced as she read his lips, his words still far away and practically misunderstood. She grabbed the muck bag from beside her, attempting to save whatever memories she worked so hard to get. Benedict opened the closet door carefully, his gun still drawn. Footsteps sounded throughout the hallway and Alexander and Max appeared in the doorway. He quickly withdrew. 

“All clear. We need to get out of here.” 

Benedict nodded and pulled Kinsley from the closet, taking the bag from her hands. “Let’s get out of here.” He turned his radio back on as soon as they got back into the Humvees. 

“Are we continuing on to my father’s?” Alexander’s voice came through the tiny radio. 

Benedict looked at Kinsley and gripped her hand in his. “Are you okay?” He asked, concern buried deep in his voice. 

Through the ringing in her ears, she could still understand him. “Yes.” 

“Are you sure? I can take you back to base.” 

She looked over at him, her mind reeling, her heart thumping out of her chest. “I’ll be fine.” 

*****

Benedict sat down on the loveseat next to Kinsley later that night. She laid her book down on her lap and looked over at him, smiling softly. 

“I’m sorry about this afternoon,” He said, his voice low and full of sorrow. 

“Which part are you sorry for?” 

“The part where I killed a man in front of you.” 

She nodded her head, understanding his grief. “It’s alright, Benedict. You did what you had to do.” 

He looked over at her and smiled, shifting his body closer to hers. He brought his hand to her cheek, his fingertips grazing the soft skin gently. “I’d do anything for you, Kinsley. You know that, right?” 

She nodded her head. 

He sat there for a few more minutes in silence, staring at her, his hand moving down to her arm, squeezing it softly. "That's not what you're father wanted you to see, Kinsley, and neither did I." 

"I understand that, Benedict. I'm sorry about earlier as well - I know how frustrating I can be at times. My heart gets in the way of thinking correctly. I know that we can't always help people, and I understand why, it can just be hard to comprehend." 

"It's one of those traits that define you, Kinsley. Don't apologize for that, please." His hand continued to stay on her arm, massaging it with his fingertips gently. 

She looked over at him and smiled; her heart racing inside her chest. His deep, low voice combined with his firm body ever so close to hers had her on edge. She sighed softly. 

He leaned closer to her, his face inches from hers. His breathing quickened. "You do something to me, Kinsley," He murmured, pulling her closer to him. 

"What kind of something?" She inquired, her voice barely above a whisper. 

His sparkling green eyes held her gaze. "A very good something," He replied, his perfect lips just centimeters from hers. 

She lifted her hand to his chest, her fingertips falling across his jumper. His lips finally fell upon hers, kissing her gently; his grip on her arm intensified as the length of the kiss grew deeper. 

He pulled back suddenly and his fingertips fell upon his lips. "We can't do this, Kinsley. I'm sorry." 

His words hit her like a brick wall. 

She couldn't say anything in response, as her mind was still reeling from that perfect kiss and his glorious touch. 

"We just can't," He repeated, standing up and letting his hands fall at his side. 

She nodded slowly, her mind unable to think of the words necessary and her mouth unable to produce any sound at all. 

There he was, standing there, looking down at her with a wave of sadness crashing onto his body, after telling her that she did something good to him; touching her, kissing her... He told her he couldn't do it. She was confused, worried, embarrassed. Did she do something wrong? Was he not attracted to her? 

She felt a heavy blush come across her cheeks and the tears begun to sting her eyes. Again, her eyes searched for an exit to the room, this situation was becoming way too familiar. She took the book from her lap and held it in her hands tightly. She sat up and headed towards the door so she could retire to her room for the night - and until her courage rises again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: this work has not been beta'd. Please excuse any grammatical errors! This was my very first fic I wrote, so please keep that in mind!

**{Chapter Ten}**

**{Michael}**

Michael leaned his back up against the oak tree behind him, taking out the worn leather journal from his pack and reading what he had wrote the previous night. He missed his home. He missed his bed. And most of all, he missed Julia. The simple thought of his love brought him through this terrible situation he’s gotten himself into.

It sickened him to even think about the last five months - how stupid he had been to go off on a run alone. He knew better, hell, he had been trained better than that. What made him think it was okay to leave Croydon alone in times like these? Had he been that confident in himself?

Yet, that didn’t make it any easier. He blamed himself and the trouble he could’ve caused if they knew what Croydon held and who he really was. He tried his damndest to maintain his innocence, “I’m a wanderer, my family is dead, I was looking for food”, and he was terrified they would catch on to his precise military ways.

He looked out around the property, his eyes adjusting to the rising morning sunlight. He continued his watch over the tree line in an attempt to maintain their somewhat secure base. This place was small. Underdeveloped. No sense of security. How it continued to thrive, he had no idea.

There was a small circle of voices coming from his left, and with his curiosity getting the best of him, he turned and focused on the group. Myles Munroe, the leader of this so called “base”, and his second in command, Linus, their voices low yet urgent.

“Michael,” Myles called him over to their meeting, his dark, evil eyes watching as he sauntered his way towards the private group.

“Yes, Myles?”

“We have to leave the property this afternoon, a meeting, should you call it that. Make sure everything runs smooth across the home front, will you?” Myles smiled at him widely, searching a reason not to trust Michael.

“Absolutely.”

“Thank you, Michael. We’re putting a lot of trust into you, you know.”

Michael nodded slowly. “I understand. Thank you for the opportunity to serve you better.” He about choked on his words - the mere thought of serving them wreaking havoc on his mind.

“Well, more opportunities can be given as long as we continue to trust in you. That will be all, Michael.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he turned around and headed back towards his glorious spot under the tree. He ran his fingers through his shaggy ginger locks and sighed heavily, praying that someday, he’ll feel Julia do the same.

*****

**{Benedict + Kinsley}**

**{October 2013, present}**

Kinsley felt the heavy presence shift onto her bed before she could even open her eyes. "Benedict,” She whined, pulling the covers up over her exposed shoulders. “Stop, I'm trying to sleep,"

Benedict sat up, chuckled, and laid back down. "That wasn't me, love. Juls, what are you doing?!"

Kinsley turned over to her left and was face to face with Julia.

"What? It's freezing in my room and I needed the heat! Not all of us have fireplaces in our room, you know." She stated, pulling herself underneath the thick blankets and snuggling up tight next to Kinsley.

"You know," Kinsley started, her eyes still closed, "Thomas has a fireplace in his room. Why don't you go snuggle up with him?"

Benedict chuckled.

Julia gasped. "Kinsley! I wish."

"Let's just go back to sleep, shall we? Some of us actually have to work in the morning, which is only in a few hours," Benedict mumbled, throwing his arm across Kinsley’s waist.

"It's like a Kinsley sandwich," Julia chuckled.

Benedict sighed heavily. "Yes. You're the icing to our Oreo, the turkey to our sandwich, the cement to our brick walls. Sleep. Now." His lips were pressed gently to Kinsley's forehead and he smiled. Despite the circumstances, this was happiness.

*****

Julia sighed heavily and forcefully pushed her chair backwards, muttering a few choice words as she climbed underneath her desk hesitantly. She began surveying all of the cords in front of her, in an attempt to figure out which one she needed to replace.

Thomas walked around the corner and found Julia underneath her desk - well, he found her on her knees, her backside poking out from under her desk. He cleared his throat, not sure of what else to say or do. He didn't want to embarrass her, yet she looked so damn cute…

"Oh!" Her voice was high with a hint of surprise. She climbed out slowly, the blush growing heavier on her cheeks. "Um, hi Thomas, is there something I can help you with?" She asked, adjusting her glasses on her face.

He grinned. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you, Julia!" He sat his hands on his hips, and leaned onto the edge of her desk.

"Oh, it's fine, Thomas, I was just - uh - looking for some wires, and, um, it's totally fine!"

Thomas smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "Please, call me Tom. I mentioned to Benedict this morning that I'd like a more detailed tour around the property. He didn't have time today, but mentioned that you knew the area quite well."

Julia nodded. "Oh! Yes, I do. Kinsley and I used to spend all of our time going through the entire base."

Thomas smiled. "That's wonderful! Do you have the time now?"

"Let me finish this real quick, and I certainly will.”

He nodded his head excitedly. “Oh, of course! Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No,” She chuckled, climbing back underneath the desk. “I just need to find a certain wire… A-ha!” She folded her left arm towards him. “Do you mind handing me a piece of tape?”

Thomas pulled a piece of tape from the dispenser and stuck it on her index finger.

“Thanks!” A few minutes later, she crawled back out from under the desk. “All done.”

“Superb! Let’s go exploring, shall we?”

Julia chuckled at his dorky eagerness. “Yes, please.”

*****

Kinsley walked into the Patrol Station that afternoon and headed straight towards Benedict's office with two hot teas in her hands.

"Hello, love!" He greeted her with a smile as she strode through his office door casually.

"Hello, darling." She sat on his desk in front of him, handing him his cup of tea.

"Thank you, Kinsley," He took the tea from her hands and kissed her softly on the lips. “How’s your day?”

"Well, I saw Julia giving Thomas a tour of the property this morning, and apparently, they're still on said tour. I saw them while walking over here, and she looked like she was having a much better day than I am."

Benedict smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't have the time, and I knew she wasn't going to put herself out there, so I thought why not?"

She shook her head. “You’re terrible. She would’ve said something to him eventually. Remember us? It took you forever to finally do something about me.”

He smirked. “It didn’t take me forever, Kinsley. I just had to make sure -”

“Yes, yes,” She interrupted, “you had to make sure that you’re feelings for me were true and not just based on lust.”

He moved his chair in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs. “Oh, Kinsley. It wasn’t just lust. I was certainly attracted to you -”

“Was attracted to me?” She questioned, a smile forming on her lips.

“Well aren’t you in a sassy mood today,”

She leaned down and kissed him, her lips parting to allow his tongue to caress hers. She moaned softly, her hands falling onto his shoulders and up to his neck, her fingers entwining in his hair.

They turned their attention to the knock on the door. There was always a moment to be interrupted.

James walked through the door. “Sorry to interrupt -”

Benedict pushed his chair back from his desk. “It’s fine, James, what’s going on?”

He walked over to the desk slowly.

Kinsley stood up off Benedict’s desk and sat on the couch behind him, sipping her tea casually.

James glanced over to her and gave a questioning look to Benedict.

“Do I need to leave?” She inquired, pulling her legs underneath her.

James shook his head. “Uh, no, it’s fine. I just wanted to tell Benedict that everything was set for next weekend.”

She raised my eyebrows and saved her breath. She knew better than to question him on things she probably shouldn’t know - if it was her business, he’ll tell her. The last thing that she ever wanted was to come between him and his job, which is the driving force of the base.

Benedict nodded. “Good, good. Thank you James.”

James left and Benedict turned towards her. He stared at her for a moment and smiled. “Next weekend.”

She nodded. “Yes. That’s what James said.”

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head at her. “Next weekend.”

She narrowed her eyes. “My birthday is next weekend.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Oh! That’s right. It is, isn’t it?”

She smiled coyly at him and continued with her tea. “Tsk, tsk, Benedict.”

“What? I didn’t forget, love.”

“I’ll just have to believe you now, shouldn’t I?”

He smiled. “Yes, you have to just trust me on this, love.”

*****

Julia glanced over at Thomas quickly, not wanting to be caught staring at him - again. She pulled her sunglasses down from her head to shield her wandering eyes.

“These,” She started, clearing her throat, “are the greenhouses. Kinsley does a lot of the work in here, she has quite the green thumb.” She looked around at the blossoming plants and smiled.

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many plants since…” He trailed off, his voice growing low.

In an attempt to change the subject - and tone - Julia clapped her hands lightly. “Well, everything that we eat here is grown here - the fruit, vegetables, beans. Even the meat.”

Thomas turned towards her. “I didn’t realize you had animals here!”

“Yes, it’s in the northwest area of the base. They rotate them every season, as with the crops, so as to not destitute the land. We can head over there now if you’d like.”

“Yes, please. It always brings me great pleasure to witness the miracle of life. What animals do you have?”

“Cattle, chickens and ducks for eggs, we have a pond filled with fish. General Whitworth thought of about everything while building this place.”

Thomas turned towards her and smiled. “It’s obvious he’s done a magnificent job. I was lucky to have had the opportunity to meet him a few weeks ago.”

Julia nodded. “Yes, that you were.” She looked around the open air and sighed. “Now, let’s continue, shall we?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Filled with smutty goodness! And as always: this work has not been beta'd. Please excuse any grammatical errors! This was my very first fic I wrote, so please keep that in mind!

**{Chapter Eleven}**

**{Benedict + Kinsley}**

**{November 2013}**

Kinsley’s fingertips reached the silk blindfold covering her eyes and scrunched her nose tightly. She hated surprises.

She knew that the drive had been too long, and obviously Benedict had been taking different routes in order to be inconspicuous about their weekend "getaway".

“Don’t touch that, Kinsley. It’s a surprise. And although I know that you absolutely detest surprises, I want this to be special.” Benedict stopped the vehicle and her she raised her eyebrows, concentrating on the sounds around her.

She heard a keypad being used and then a gate opening. She could tell that they drove into a tunnel by the sound of the tires and the echoes around them and narrowed her eyes behind the blindfold. _Of course._

After the large metal doors closed behind them, he parked the SUV in the small cement garage-like structure and gathered a few bags from the back. He arrived at her door and opened it wide.

“Can I take this off now?”

“Oh no, love. Just wait a few minutes, please.”

She groaned and took his hands, where he led her to an elevator and instantly, she knew they were going to wind up in her father’s underground bunker. He had it built a few years ago, around Christmas time, and only a handful of people knew it was there and how to actually get in. It was a small flat with a smokeless fireplace; a large, comfortable bed; a small kitchen and bathroom; a security room with monitors, ammunition and firearms; and a room for supplies.

It was beautiful. Quiet. Safe.

He led her out of the elevator and into the living area. “Wait here,” He whispered, his lips resting on her earlobe. He sat the bags down, secured the elevator, and checked the premises to make sure James had done exactly what he had requested.

She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. “I have you all to myself for two whole days, Kinsley, and I do believe this is the best birthday you’ll ever have.”

“Any birthday with you is the best, love.”

He smiled and led her to the bed carefully. “Here, sit,” He pushed her down onto the mattress and took off her shoes. He leaned over and kissed her softly, his hands cupping her face, where he took off the blindfold. “I just had to see those beautiful blue eyes.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him with her as she crawled to the center of the bed. His lips moved to her earlobe and down her neck, his hands tugging at the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it off of her slowly, his fingertips lingering across her chest and down her abdomen with his lips following.

His fingers traced the inside of her waistband slowly, finally pulling the leggings off in a rush. His lips resumed his kisses and nips on the back of her knees and up her thighs slowly, the flicks of his tongue dancing across her supple skin. His fingertips lightly grazed her folds through her lace panties and he sighed.

"Oh Kinsley, you're already dripping wet," His voice grew lower with each passing breath.

He sat up, his fingertips slowly moving their way up her thighs, hips, and abdomen, finally tracing the outline of her bra. He took it off and brought his lips to her breast, taking it into his mouth where he grazed his teeth across her nipple, his tongue flicking the erect bud.

She bit her lip, pleasure and a growing heat surging through her body, the need for him and him alone nearly bursting inside her. Her fingers entangled his scalp, wrapping his curls around her fingertips.

“Kinsley,” His voice grew deeper and rougher. Harsh. Demanding. He knew she loved it, needed it, craved it.

He grabbed her hands from his scalp and brought them above her head, his eyes searching the bed for the silk blindfold he threw off her hastily. He found the tie and bound her wrists above her head, his green eyes narrowing.

“Don’t. Move.”

He trailed his hands down her body once again. She smiled as the small of her back arched, his hands sliding underneath the top of her panties and slowly guided them off her legs. He leaned back and admired her naked body - all for him and him alone.

“You’re still fully clothed,” She pouted.

He shook his head and wagged his index finger at her. “You know the rules, Kinsley.”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. His lips crashed onto the nape of her neck, sucking it softly. His hands trailed down her sides, his lips following, grazing her chest, abdomen, hips, and finally reaching her center. His lips grazed her folds lightly, teasing her, his tongue slowly lapping at her. He slowly slid one finger into her warm folds and a moan ensued from her chest.

He paid attention to her clenched fists, fighting the bounds, aching to touch him. He inserted another finger, curling both up to reach that sweet, sensitive spot, knowing he found it after her hips lurched off the bed towards him. His tongue circled her clit, finally taking the sensitive bud into his lips and sucking slightly, his teeth barely grazing it with each motion.

She moaned heavily, fighting the tight, silk bounds on her wrists; the uncomfortable restraints turning her on more and more as they grew tighter and tighter, the ability to touch him non-existent. She groaned softly each time he took his fingers out of her until finally, knowing she couldn’t take it anymore, he pressed his fingers deeper and harder into her, his tongue working circles around her clit. His other hand grasped her hip tightly, steadying her as he felt her release come closer and closer with each breath.

His hand dug further into her hip; his fingers entering her at such a position and speed she couldn't take it any longer. "Benedict... Fuck..." She screamed his name as she came, succumbing to the radiating explosion, soaring from the pain of her bounds and the precise way Benedict can rule her body at a moments notice.

Still high on her ecstasy, Benedict untied her from the headboard. He leaned down and she crashed her lips to his, tasting herself hungrily. He moaned as her fingertips found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, before finally reaching towards the button of his trousers. He bit her bottom lip as she unbuttoned the button and pulled the zipper down quickly, her hand taking on his throbbing cock through his cotton boxer-briefs.

His breathing grew heavier as she pulled down his underwear and took him solely into her bare hands, her fingers working tirelessly over his shaft. He pulled away from her and kicked off his trousers and underwear before flipping her over onto her stomach, his hands grasping her hips, pulling her into his crotch.

He took her hands and held them tightly behind her back, pushing her down onto the bed, where he bound them tightly once again. Quickly, he slid his rock hard cock into her still pulsing center, gripping onto her hips tightly to allow him the deepest entry possible. Faster and harder his pelvis slammed into her, his fingertips digging into her skin.

The moans weren't escaping her lips fast enough and weren't producing the level of noise she needed to show the pain and pleasure that was overtaking her body. A moan rose from deep inside her chest, the combination of the force of his cock slamming deeper into her; the random, stinging, slaps on her ass; and the force of his hand on her bound wrists behind her back.

The pain was bearable and so pleasurable she could hardly stand it. His large cock sliding in and out of her, at such a force and position had her on the edge once again. Benedict, knowing her body better than she did, felt her getting closer and closer with each passing thrust. He slammed himself into her, harder and faster, her screams turning him on more than he thought was possible.

"Oh Kinsley, oh my God… Fuck…" He said gruffly, closing his eyes and continuing to thrust until they both gave in to their desires and came hard against one another. His cock, throbbing inside her; her sex contracting around him. He let go of her hips and his hands fell to her lower back, rubbing it softly, untying the silk from her wrists and moved her arms to her sides.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, allowing their heart rates to slow down, and truthfully, Benedict didn’t want to pull himself from her quite yet. She crawled up to the pillows in front of the headboard and looked back at him.

“Come here,”

"That was amazing," He breathed, crawling up beside her, laying on his back.

“Yes,” She agreed, laying her lips on his temple softly. “It was perfect.”

He smirked. "Oh, darling, you should have seen it from my position."

*****

Kinsley woke up stark naked, buried underneath a heavy quilt on the bed. She heard the fireplace crackle and sat up, pushing her hair out of her face with a yawn. She rubbed her wrists gingerly, as they were still a bit sore from earlier, but it still brought a smile to her face.

The wonderful thing about being down in this bunker is that you literally have no idea as to what time of the day it was. You were tucked away from the world, nothing nor no one to worry about. She wrapped a light blanket around her and stood up off the bed in an effort to find Benedict.

She found him standing in front of the video screens in the security room, checking the monitors in an attempt to keep everything safe. She stood in the doorway and leaned up against it, watching him intently. He was always so serious, so determined, so insistent.

“Do you remember your last birthday?” He inquired, still keeping his bare back to her.

She smiled at his question. “Vividly.”

*****

**{Flashback}**

**{November 2012}**

Kinsley heard Benedict come up behind her as she was taking a walk on the south side of the base. It was on a desolate hilltop, overlooking the entire base. It was always so quiet and peaceful up there, which is where you could always find her.

“Happy Birthday, Kinsley.”

She smiled at his statement. “Thank you, Benedict.”

“Do you mind if I join you on your walk?” He asked, his stride matching hers.

“Not at all.”

He held out his arm to her and she took it, placing her right hand on his bicep. “If you don’t mind me asking, what did you do last year for your birthday?”

She smiled. “We spent the weekend in Paris at this fancy hotel and drank more champagne than we ever thought possible. We danced, we laughed, we partied.”

“Well, at least you had a pleasant last birthday before the shit hit the fan.”

“It was very pleasant.” She smiled and continued. “When is your birthday, Benedict?”

“May. The day you arrived, actually.”

The 6th of May. The day everything changed.

She squeezed his arm gently and gave him a soft smile. No words were necessary, really.

“What would you like for your birthday, Kinsley?”

You.

“Goodness. I hadn’t thought about it, really.”

“I was kind of hoping you’d have a different answer.” He replied, slowing his step and finally coming to a stop.

She gave him a questioning glance. “What kind of answer were you expecting?”

He turned and faced her, a smile forming on his perfectly pink lips. “Remember that one time in June, when I asked you a question, and you replied with ‘you’...” He trailed off, his green eyes sparkling.

She smirked. “I believe I remember that.”

He turned to face her, his hands taking her upper arms and squeezed them gently.

“So are you telling me, that when someone asks me what I would like for my birthday, I should reply with ‘you’?” Her hands trailed the front of his jumper.

“Ah, only when I ask you, Kinsley. So. What would you like for your birthday, darling?”

Her heart raced. “You.” Her voice was just above a whisper, the energy surrounding them took their breath away and brought a skip to their hearts.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, his lips lingering on hers for just a moment before the lust overtook their bodies. His hands trailed from her arms and up to her neck, cradling her head, pulling her closer to him. His tongue found hers and a slight moan escaped her lips. She grabbed a fistful of his jumper and pushed herself onto him, the need for his touch growing larger and larger by the second.

His radio beeped and Elliot’s voice came through. “Benedict?” He pulled away from her slowly, resting his forehead on my hers.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing nerves and heavy breaths.

Benedict pulled the radio out of his pocket. “Yes, Elliot?”

“My father is requesting a meeting in 10 minutes at the house. Have you seen Kinsley, by the way?”

“I’m with Kinsley now. I’m on my way.”

Elliot chuckled over the radio. “Ten-Four.”

Benedict put the radio back in his pocket and leaned down and kissed her again. “Is it possible to continue this later?” He asked, pulling away from her and taking her hand in his.

“I certainly hope so.”

*****

**{November 2013}**

Benedict smiled and walked towards her. “I cannot believe that I’ve had you to myself for a year now, love.”

“It has been pretty magical, hasn’t it?”

He wrapped his arms around her. “Magical is one word to describe it,” He picked her up and carried her back to the bed where they fixed the sheets and quilts, and snuggled back together.

“Benedict.”

He turned onto his side and looked at her “Yes, Kinsley.”

“Are things ever going to be normal again?”

He sighed heavily. “I don’t think so, love. Maybe, eventually, we’ll be able to rebuild the country, but it’s never going to be the same.”

She nodded her head.

“Ah, just think about it Kinsley. If this hadn’t happened, I probably never would have had the courage to fall in love with you.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Benedict. Even if things did get better, I’d never be able to go anywhere without you.”

“Let’s get married, Kinsley.”

She sat straight up. “Married? Benedict, are you insane?”

“Insane? Not in the slightest. You realize your father has the power to marry us, right?”

“We’re in the middle of a crisis, Benedict. There’s no guarantee that we’re going to live another 5 minutes, let alone 5 years.”

“All the reason to marry the one you love.” He smiled. "I know you've never believed in marriage or getting married yourself, and the fact that you think it's just a piece of paper. But I don't believe that. I believe it's about two people joining together to truly become one. Standing in front of your father, and you, proclaiming my love and adoration for you only. Promising to always care for you, keep you safe, love you unconditionally."

She smiled and laid back down. “You can’t be serious, love.”

“Ah, but I am, Kinsley. I wake up with you on my mind. I fall asleep with you on my mind. All throughout the day, you’re on my mind. Your safety, your love, your happiness. You are my world, Kinsley Whitworth, and whether you want to admit it or not, I am head over heels in love with you. You’re my sun, my stars, my moon. I can’t offer you a ring, but I can offer you my heart. And I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Her heart pounded inside her chest. This wonderful man in front of her was pouring his heart out to her and all she could do was think about the practicality of the situation. She loves him, with fiber of her being.

"Is that what you want, love? Do you really want to marry me, in a time where our country has fallen and we're never guaranteed the next day?"

"We're never guaranteed the next day, love, whether our country has fallen or not."

She smiled at him. "Then how can I say no?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Smut/NSFW} So sorry for the delay! Enjoy! :)

**{Chapter Twelve}**

**{November 2013, present}**

**{Julia, Thomas, Benedict, Kinsley}**

 

Thomas held the door open to the security tower station widely and glanced back at a scowling Julia.

"Why do you always have to do that?!" She attempted to whisper her words, yet her voice continued to rise with each passing second.

Thomas smiled widely at her. "Do what?"

"I have two hands and two arms, you know. I am perfectly capable of opening doors for myself!" Julia continued walking up the stairs to the security station, a scowl still plastered on her face.

"Ah, I'm perfectly aware, Julia. I just prefer to keep a gentleman's attitude at all times." He smiled softly at her as he finished his sentence, pleased at his words.

Julia opened her mouth to give Thomas a tart reply, but stopped short when they had reached the top of the station, where they were the center of attention for Benedict and Kinsley.

"Benedict, Kinsley! It's a pleasure to see you two! I hope you had a wonderful weekend away." Thomas walked towards Benedict, a smile on his face.

"Thank you Tom! We had a splendid time. I hope things were well around here." Benedict motioned to the chair next to him.

Julia sat on the empty desk next to Kinsley. "Julia, he's trying to be sweet," She whispered, trying to contain her laughter. _And people thought she was dense._

She gave her a look of confusion and her eyebrows furrowed tightly. "Um, what?"

"Julia, love, Thomas is being sweet to you. Stop fighting it!"

She shook her head slowly in response. "No, he's not… wait, what?"

Kinsley chuckled. "Thomas is being sweet to you because he's into you."

"How do you know that he's into me?!" Her voice continued to rise, her scowl trading itself in for a look of sheer panic.

Kinsley rolled her eyes. "Love. Trust me on this! Just give him a chance." She nudged Julia’s shoulder lightly. “Why don’t you do something with him tonight? For dinner, maybe? Go somewhere quiet, talk about what’s going on between you.”

“That might be a good idea. I don’t know, I just,” She sighed heavily, her eyes falling to the floor. “I just miss Michael.”

“Is it too much?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I just miss HIM. I want HIM. No offense to Thomas, he’s amazingly attractive and hilarious and so sweet. But my heart…” She trailed off slowly.

“Well, shall we grab some lunch together, Julia?” Thomas’ voice boomed across the small station, his lips in a wide grin. “I’m starving!”

Julia smiled at him half-heartedly. “Sure.” She turned back to Kinsley. “I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Alright,” Kinsley smiled at her supportively and watched as she left the station with Thomas not too far behind. Her eyes turned to Benedict, who was already watching her intently.

“Is she okay?”

Kinsley shrugged. “I don’t know, to be honest.” She stood up from the desk and walked over to him. “She misses Michael.”

Benedict pulled her onto his lap. “I know she does.” He kissed her lips gently.

“You don’t think I’m pushing her, do you?” She turned to face him, her brows furrowed in thought.

He sighed. “I don’t think so, no. There’s no telling where he is or if he’s even alive. I mean, if it was you, I’d,” He stopped himself and shook his head.

“What about if it was me?” She cupped his face gently and kissed him.

“I’d never stop looking for you, Whitworth.”

*****

**{Julia + Thomas}**

Julia shifted uncomfortably on the couch beside Thomas, her eyes trailing the floor. “I don’t know how else to explain it to you, Thomas. I’m sorry, but, I’m in love with someone else.”

“Someone who you haven’t seen in over a year, Julia! You don’t know if he’s dead or alive, hell, he could be living with a completely different family!”

Immediately, her penetrating gaze was directed onto him. “Excuse me? You know nothing about him or our relationship. He was the only man I’d ever let in and love whole-heartedly. I don’t care if I haven’t seen him in over a year, I’m not going to give up on him.” She crossed her arms across her chest tightly, a light huff escaping her lips.

“So you’re not going to let your heart open up to another opportunity? I feel something heavy for you, Julia.” He took hold of her hand. “There’s no other way to explain it. But sometimes you just have to let people go.”

She drew her hand back to her lap. “Who the fuck do you think you are, Thomas? You know nothing about him!”

“Oh, I know plenty about him. What a fool! He went off alone, Julia, it was stupid-”

Her hand came across his cheek in a slap so fierce the skin to skin contact echoed off the wall. “Don’t you ever say that about him again!”

He turned towards her slowly, watching as the anger built in her eyes. He held his hand to his cheek protectively, their breaths evening out.

“Julia, I,”

In an action so quick he barely had time to react, her lips crashed onto his hungrily, her tongue pushing through his lips. His tongue found hers and together entwined, ensuing a moan out of both their chests.

Thomas wrapped his arms around her, his fingertips digging into her skin. She pulled away from him and placed a bite on his lower lip.

“Don’t think too much into this,” She pointed a finger sternly at him.

He chuckled. “Oh, there’s only one thing I’m thinking about at this moment.”

*****

**{Benedict + Kinsley}**

Kinsley inhaled sharply from the force of the blankets being ripped off her torso. As she turned to roll over onto her back, Benedict's hand grasped her ankles and pinned her to the bed. She moaned his name as his hands trailed up her legs and passed the edge of her panties, teasing her with his light touch.

He lifted the back of her shirt, his lips crashing onto the small of her back, which immediately arched at his touch. He chuckled at her willingness to give in to him so quickly and lifted her shirt completely off her body, throwing it to the floor. His hands rubbed her bare back, his lips continuing to leave soft kisses up her spine.

He leaned down to her ear. "I love you more than life itself, Kinsley." His hands took hold of hers, pinning her to the bed once again. His lips came down upon her neck, dragging his mouth down her back, nibbling softly, sending chills through her entire body. He bit into her lower back and she gasped sharply; she could feel his lips curve into a smile at her reaction.

He hooked his fingers into the waist of her panties and pulled them down her legs, her back arching to his ease. He turned her over onto her back, leaning down onto her lips and kissing her passionately, biting her lip as he pulled away. His hand trailed down her stomach and to her warm center, her thighs parting eagerly, aching for his touch.

He slid two fingers inside her folds, his thumb circling around her sensitive bud. He leaned back onto his legs, his fingers still deep inside her, thrusting and curling ever so slightly to hit her spot just right. He continued to watch her as she moaned; clutched the sheets in her fists tightly; bit her bottom lip; bucking her hips towards him, aching for more of his touch, more of him.

"Come for me, Kinsley." His voice was deep, commanding, powerful. His green eyes sparkled as he watched her move under his touch, his fingers thrusting inside her, faster and deeper until he felt her body succumb to her desires as her walls tightened around his fingers, her heat radiating onto his hand. He bit his bottom lip as he watched her from above, her body still rolling from the explosion of her orgasm. She sighed heavily in an attempt to control her erratic breaths and looked up at him.

Benedict leaned down, his fingers still deep inside her and kissed her, his tongue finding hers and sucking on it. She dropped her hands to his chest and pulled away from his kiss where her lips met the his neck and she bit him hard, a soft moan escaping his lips.

"Turn over." His voice was sharp, digging into her skin. She smirked and continued to drag her lips across his neck and chest, laying small bites when necessary. His eyes glared into hers, his lips pursing. He grabbed the back on her neck, a fistful of hair in his hand.

He pulled her up to him, his lips on her ear. "I said, turn over."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled, slowly turning over onto her stomach underneath him. His hand trailed down her back and slapped hard against her ass, where he clutched it tightly and guided her hips to his hard and ready cock. He teased her with his tip, grazing it over her warm folds, his fingertips digging into her hips.

"Just fuck me, Benedict,"

In one fluid motion, he thrusted deeply into her, a moan coming from deep inside her chest.

"Is this what you wanted, Kinsley?" He grabbed the back of her neck again, a fistful of hair in his hand and pulled it tight. She felt the heat burn towards her center and her walls tighten around his cock and he pulled her hair even tighter.

"Oh, God," She moaned, her center dripping wet onto his cock, "Benedict, I'm going to - Oh, God, Ben,"

"Come with me, Kinsley, don't hold it in,"

She came hard with him, her walls tight around his pulsating cock. He unclenched his fingers from her hair and leaned back, rubbing his hands along her back.

"Kinsley, Kinsley, Kinsley..." He murmured as he slid up next to her on the bed and laid his head on the pillow.

She turned her head towards him. "Benedict, Benedict, Benedict..." She repeated, a smile forming on her lips.

"You're amazing." He whispered, his thumb and forefinger gripping her chin tightly.

"THAT was amazing," He kissed her lips softly and repeated, "You're amazing, darling."

The love she had for this man beside her was overwhelming. Truthfully, she never wanted to be in a relationship, as she didn't see the reasoning behind it. Until now. There was no questioning how much she loves him, what she would do for him, how much she cares for his well being.

"I know you felt as if you had to talk me into marrying you." She drew her eyes to his.

"No, love. I never felt as if I had to talk you into it or pressure you. I just know you never really believed in it, nor saw the purpose."

"You made me see the purpose, though. I never thought I would ever want this as bad as I really do. But with us not knowing what the future holds - it was different. There's people out there starving and barely managing to survive."

"There's always people out there that aren't as fortunate as we are, regardless of the state the world is in. I need you, Kinsley. I need you to be my wife."

"Oh, Benedict." No words were necessary as she tried to hold back the tears filling her eyes. She traced her fingertips along his face and smiled softly at him. "Then I’ll be your wife.”

*****

**{Benedict, Kinsley, Julia, Alexander}**

The world seemed to move in slow motion as the nearly full teacup dropped from her hands and crashed onto the wooden floor at her feet.

Kinsley’s father's voice radiated slowly in her head and the panic began to sink in. He was standing in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, his eyes begging her to focus. She could see his lips mouth words, yet she couldn't hear anything except _'Benedict has been shot'_.

She clutched the front of her jumper, her chest heaving as her breaths became hysterical. Tears rolled out of her eyes and stung her cheeks tirelessly; in an attempt to stop their rapid movement she shut her eyelids tight.

"Is he alive?" The catch in her voice was tight against her throat.

"Yes, but he's in bad shape, Kinsley."

Her heart dropped, and feeling as if she were going to fall to his knees, she grasped onto his arms.

"We need to get you to the hospital, Kinsley. To see him." Her father pulled her towards the front door where a Humvee was waiting to take them to the base hospital.

"What happened?" Her heart nor mind couldn't be controlled - she was panicked, scared, worried, terrified. He had to live. He had to make it. He had to be okay. What was she going to do without him?

"We don't really know. He was outside of the fence checking on a security warning from the tower station when the group was attacked."

“Is everyone else alright?"

"Yes,"

She nodded as her eyes were set on the hospital through the windshield of the accelerating 4x4. She never knew panic to be so cruel - she couldn't breathe, couldn't see straight, felt as if she were going to have a heart attack at any moment. Her patience was virtually non-existent as she continued to worry about Benedict.

The Humvee pulled sharply into the hospital and she ran out of it before the wheels even stopped moving. She ran through the emergency room doors and straight towards the gurney surrounded by the base doctor, a few nurses and part of the security team. She pushed her way towards him and the tears came on full force as she finally reached him.

The amount of blood coming out of his body was overwhelming, and by the moment, more nurses were pressing bandages to his chest. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips.

"Kinsley," His voice was weak. She leaned down to his ear.

"Shh, Ben, don't speak, love," She ran her other hand through his hair, in an attempt to touch him one last time. He was so pale and weak she could hardly believe that it was actually Benedict lying there under all that blood.

"Don't cry, darling. I'll be fine,"

She kissed him on his forehead. "I love you so much Benedict."

He started gasping for air, his dull and lifeless green eyes rolled back into his head.

"His right lung collapsed." Dr. Eckstein pushed her out of the way. "We need to get him in the OR. Now."

Her heart pounded as she watched the surgical team take his convulsing body down the hall and out of sight towards the operating room. She started walking down the same hallway, attempting to be as close as possible to him.

_No. No. This can't be happening. Surely this is a dream. Yes, this had to be a dream. I need to wake up. Come on, Kinsley, wake up._

"Kinsley, they're taking him into surgery," Alexander stopped beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. “He’ll be in good hands. They’re going to do everything they can.”

Kinsley shook her head from side to side, closing her eyes tight. The tears continued to stream down her face, stinging her cheeks. “I need to be with him.”

"It's going to be okay, Kinsley," Alexander pulled her to his chest, and as much as she tried to fight him off, she couldn't.

"What if it's not? What if he doesn't wake up? What if he doesn't live through surgery? What if I never get to see him again? I told him I would marry him, Alex! And he thought he had to talk me into it! He thought I didn't love him enough to marry him! What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Alexander took her sobbing body into his arms. "It's alright, Kinsley, he knows. I promise you, he knows."

*****

**{Julia + Kinsley}**

_If only I could’ve held him a little longer._

_If only I could’ve told I loved him one last time._

_If only I could’ve told him not to go._

There were so many “if only’s” floating through her head, each one breaking her heart a little more than the previous.

Julia stood beside her and laid a hand on her arm. “Kinsley, they’re going to be in surgery for awhile, let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

She shook her head slowly, her eyes staring through the operating room doors. She blinked heavily, tears still pouring from her eyes.

“Kinsley,”

Kinsley dropped her head slightly towards her hand, then looked at Julia, and back down at herself. She was covered in blood... Benedict’s blood… and Julia was right - she did need to get cleaned up.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, in an attempt to control her breathing and her mind. She didn’t know how long they have been in there, operating on Benedict. She didn’t know how long she had been standing there. She didn’t know what day it was. All she knew was that she needed to be there for him.

“Kinsley, love, there’s showers here. Please. We need to get you cleaned up, okay?” Julia’s voice pleaded with her helplessly.

Her mind and her heart were obsessed with staying in that spot to wait for Benedict, but she knew she couldn’t stay there with his blood all over her, either. She let Julia lead her to an empty locker room down the hall, where she grabbed a towel and started the shower.

Kinsley stepped into the warm water, letting the small droplets roll off her sticky skin and blood soaked clothes, watching as the water slowly turn red at her feet. She leaned her head against the cool tiles and closed her eyes.

She was a wreck.

Julia lifted Kinsley's shirt from her body and laid it on the floor in front of the shower. She took a bar of soap and started scrubbing her skin in attempt to rid her skin of the red tint.

There were no more tears. No more sobs. Her mind continued to race - pray - hope - think. He warned her about this, about something happening to him. What he would want, how she should deal with the pressure.

But she wasn’t ready for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**{Chapter Thirteen}**

**{November 2013, present}**

**{Benedict + Kinsley}**

Four long days turned into four long nights, with Benedict easing in and out of consciousness, each day he continued fighting to survive harder than the last. The last day had been a real improvement, as the antibiotics and steroids finally began to kick in and give him the jump start that he needed. The doctors were still skeptical on how he actually survived the surgery - his heart stopped twice, and thankfully, were able to revive him each time.

His injuries were simple: two bullet wounds, each went completely through his left shoulder, with one dangerously close to his heart. The amount of blood that he lost was astounding, and as a result, his blood pressure remained critical. The doctors and nurses continued to say it was “touch and go”, meaning they basically had to wait it out - no one knew what was going to happen.

They were planning for the worst outcome imaginable already - which did nothing but anger Kinsley to a point she could no longer remain in the main house. Of course she understood that certain measures needed to be taken, because of who he was and what he did for the base, but to have so much hope lost for his survival struck a nerve deep inside her. They weren't praying for his recovery, they were praying for Kinsley’s strength.

*****

Julia walked into Benedict’s hospital room slowly, laying a hand on Kinsley’s shoulder. She sat the plate of food down on the table next to her and smiled weakly. "How's he doing?"

Kinsley looked over at him lying on the bed; so frail, weak, and pale. This was not the Benedict that she was used to seeing every single day. "He's okay. The doctor said his vitals are good, he's starting to heal, but he still has a slight fever."

Julia nodded her head. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders and returned her gaze to Benedict. "Just worried."

"We're worried about you, too, Kinsley. You need to get some decent rest, and for Gods sake, eat something, please.” She leaned down and hugged her tightly.

Kinsley’s eyelids remained heavy, her heart not wanting to give up on him. "I want him to see a familiar face when he wakes up."

"We can have someone be here, Kins, you know that.”

She shook her head. "I know, and I appreciate the offer. But that's not what I want."

"Okay, Kinsley. Just promise me you'll eat this, okay?" She squeezed Kinsley’s shoulder lightly, desperation flooding her voice.

She smiled up at Julia and laid her head on top of her hand. "Thanks, Juls. I appreciate this."

"I know you do, Kins. I know you do."

*****

Kinsley glanced at the clock on the heart rate monitor, 4:38am. She kicked her feet on the edge of Benedict's bed and leaned back in her chair, a sigh escaping her lips. She was exhausted, yet the urge to sleep remained light over the urge to embrace him tightly when he were to wake up. She knew he was going to wake up and there was no way she would ever be able to forgive herself if she wasn't there when he did.

Watching him sleep in the dim light brought a memory to her mind she hadn't thought about in months.

_It was late one evening and she couldn't sleep, which led her to the back porch where she could look up at the sky and count the stars._

_"Kinsley, it's late, what are you doing up? And outside?" Benedict came up beside her a few minutes later and sat down next to her on the bench, rubbing his hands together fervently._

_She smiled, her gaze still intent on the starry night above them. "I couldn't sleep."_

_He shook his head slowly as he watched her. "You're going to catch a cold," He tugged at the blanket wrapped her, making sure she was properly covered in all exposed areas._

_"I'll be fine." She turned to look at him with a smile broadening on her lips. Being this close to him brought such a rush of emotions, she barely had the time to think._

_He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. He glanced down at her while she laid her head on his shoulder and he smiled to himself. "You're absolutely radiant in the moonlight,"_

Kinsley sat up in the chair and leaned towards his bed, taking his hand in hers. She attempted to shake the memory from her mind quickly and with soft strokes, she skimmed her fingertips across his hand, palm, and fingers. His fingers twitched at her touch and she heard a deep exhale of breath come from deep inside his chest.

She looked up at him, his face still pale, his eyes still closed, his chest still rising and falling with each slow breath. She pressed her lips to the back of his hand.

“Kinsley,” His low and discordant voice took her by surprise. Her eyes shot to his face quickly, examining his demeanor carefully. “I’m not dead,” He murmured, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

She chuckled and stood up out of her chair, still holding on to his hand tightly. “No, love, you aren’t dead. You didn’t give up that easily.” She ran her other hand through his matted curls and pushed the dark locks from his forehead.

“Bloody hell,” As soon as he opened those captivating green eyes of his, immediately, she knew that he was in pain. He looked down at his immobilized left shoulder and his brow furrowed in pain. He laid his head back down on the pillows behind him and breathed deeply.

“I’m going to get your doctor,” She was grateful for his consciousness, but still worried about his recovery.

“No, no, not yet.” He squeezed her hand softly and closed his eyes.

She sat down across from him on the bed and once again, placed the back of his hand against her lips.

“I was so worried about you, Kinsley.” He turned his head towards her.

“About me? Benedict, don’t be daft. I was too busy worrying about you.”

A soft smile spread across his lips. “I didn't mean to worry you, Kinsley.”

“Oh, Benedict, be quiet. It’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“Ah, Benedict! I thought I heard you!” Doctor Eckstein came into the room quickly, turning on the overhead light.

Benedict squinted. “Yes, and apparently you’re trying to kill me again with these lights,”

_Ah, sassy Benedict._

“How are you feeling?”

Benedict sighed. “Like I've been shot.”

Kinsley stifled a laugh, her hand covering her mouth. She sat back down in the chair by the bed and listened to their conversation.

“You shouldn't be alive, Benedict.”

“I’m aware. But this woman over here to my left made me a promise, and I couldn't disappoint her.” Benedict winked at her and looked back at the doctor. “What’s the prognosis, Eckstein? Am I going to live?”

Dr. Eckstein put the stethoscope into his ears and listened to Benedict’s chest. “Everything is looking great, Benedict. Your wounds were through and through, the only real damage was the amount of blood loss. We were afraid of the condition of your heart after we had to resuscitate you during surgery - twice, might I add - but everything seems to be in working order.”

Benedict nodded.

“How’s the pain?” Dr. Eckstein questioned, as his fingers kneaded into Benedict’s shoulder.

He winced. “Painful.”

“Seriously, Ben. How are you feeling?”

Benedict sighed. “Tired. In excruciating pain. Lucky to be alive, I suppose.”

“I’ll get you more pain medication and then you need to rest.” Dr. Eckstein looked over at Kinsley and continued. “Do I need to drug you too?”

“I’ll never turn that offer down.” He smiled at her remark and stood back from the bed. “You’re on the right track, Benedict. You’re starting to heal, your vitals are impeccable, your heart is functioning properly. I’ll keep you here for another week, you lost so much blood that your body needs to fully recuperate. After that, you can go back to the main house, but I’m not clearing you to work for a while. Relax. Take the time to heal completely.” Dr. Eckstein pointed to Kinsley and continued. “Get used to this one waiting on you.”

Benedict nodded. “I can’t thank you enough, Eckstein.”

*****

“So you want to marry my daughter, eh?” Henry Whitworth sat back in the chair across from Benedict’s bed, crossing his arms across his chest. “How did this conversation come about? I’m sure Kinsley fought you on it.”

Benedict smiled and sat up straighter in the uncomfortable hospital bed. “She didn't fight me as much as I thought she would, Henry, which was surprising. You know how Kinsley is. She thinks too much about things - rather than yes, I love you, I want to spend my life with you, let’s get married; it was, our country is in turmoil, people are dying, there’s no hope for a better future, why should we do this?”

Henry laughed, nodding his head. He understood all too well. “You know, Benedict, she’s my only daughter. I used to look forward to the day of walking her down the aisle, giving her away to a worthy man. Then she made the comment one day that she didn’t want to get married, that she didn't see the point, it was just a piece of paper - you know how her reasoning goes. I was devastated for awhile, until her mother made the comment of ‘just wait until she finds a man that is worthy of her, her heart will open and she’ll understand’, and after that, I just waited. Kinsley has been fierce, hard headed, independent and a fighter since she was born - hell, it’s how I knew she was really mine.”

“I remember the day I told her she couldn't leave the base and I had to fight her off. She’s so incredibly strong willed and hot tempered, it’s what I love about her. She’s so passionate and involved and… perfect.”

“I would be lying if I said I always wanted you to be with my daughter, Benedict. I was leary at first, and I wanted to say something, but she had this look in her eyes, and I couldn't disappoint her. And I know you can’t either, Ben. You don’t know how much it pleases me to know that there’s someone else who cares, loves, and worries about her more than I do.”

“I am extremely grateful for her, General. Honestly, I tell her everyday I don’t know what I would do without her.” Benedict ran his hand through his hair nervously and smiled.

Henry readjusted his crossed arms and sighed. “You know you have my permission to marry her. I wish times were different, for her, for you, for you and her together. But they’re not, and we’re just going to have to keep living - surviving. That’s all we can do.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“How are you feeling?”

Benedict sighed. “Much better, actually. Still extremely tired and in a lot of pain, but I could be much worse. Eckstein says I’m healing quite nicely and my vitals and heart are near perfect. Moving out of here tomorrow, thank God.”

“Why don’t you stay in Kinsley’s room? We could go ahead and move you over there now to save the trouble. She has a large bathroom, fireplace, study, closet… everything you could need. We can move a king size bed in there, whatever else you need.” Benedict raised his eyebrows.

“Wow, uh, well, that would be fantastic, thank you, sir.”

“I’ll go ahead and have them pack up and move your stuff, if that’s alright.”

He nodded. “That would be perfect, I would appreciate that.”

Henry stood up from his chair and stopped at Benedict’s bedside. “You’re like a son to me, Benedict; I’m glad you pulled through.” With that, he turned and walked out of his room.

Benedict smirked to himself. He was overjoyed.

*****

Kinsley sat down on the hospital bed across from Benedict with a sigh.

"Hi love," He greeted, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend much one on one time together over the last few days."

She smiled weakly at him. "Oh, it's alright, it’s been busy around here."

"No, it's not alright. I haven't been able to talk to you about what happened." His eyes grew soft at the vision in front of him.

"I know what happened," She replied, her voice low, tears stinging her eyes.

"Kinsley," He whispered, pulling her towards him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pinning her against his body. His hand fell onto her shoulder, his fingertips massaging circles onto her skin. The tears flowed out of her eyes and onto his chest, a small sniffle would escape through her nose. He brought his lips to the top of her head and rested them there.

“I’m sorry, Kinsley. The last thing that I ever want to do is worry you. I knew I shouldn’t have gone out there. If it wasn’t me then it would have been Elliott.”

She raised her head and turned towards him. “What do you mean?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Elliot was supposed to go out with us, he was the one that alerted us to the threat. But he wanted to stay back, and I told him it was okay. Why, what’s wrong, Kinsley?”

“Elliott said that he was out there with you."

"No, he definitely stayed inside the gates. I wonder why he would lie about it?"

She leaned her head back onto Benedict's chest and sighed. "Let's not worry about this now, okay? I just want to lay here and listen to your beating heart."

Benedict smiled. "Whatever pleases you, Kinsley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you have any questions/comments/concerns. Hope you enjoy! 

**{Chapter Fourteen}**

**{December 2013}**

**{Michael}**

Gripping the spoon tightly in his hand, Michael continued to stare at the bowl of stew in front of him, the steam radiating from the top of the mug. His attention quickly turned to Myles and Linus, making their way into the common room. Dropping his head casually, he hoped that the two men would walk past him in order to avoid all contact. Sure, he wanted them to trust him, but at the same time didn't want to get involved in their petty antics and ruthless ways when all he wanted was to just get back to Croydon.

"Michael," Myles patted his shoulder lightly and sat down next to him at the wooden table.

Michael turned towards him and nodded, then brought his attention back to the mediocre stew getting colder by the second. "Myles, Linus." He spooned the - beef? he didn't know anymore - mixture onto his spoon and took a bite.

"How's this fine day treating you, Michael?" Myles grabbed an apple from the basket on the tabletop and took a large bite.

Michael nodded slowly. "Well, I'm alive, so fine so far."

"We're going to meet someone, a guy from a private base outside of Croydon. You ever heard of it? Apparently they have everything you could imagine there. Food, farms, weapons."

Michael froze, but quickly regained his composure. "Haven't heard of it." He shrugged his shoulders and continued shoveling the stew in his mouth as quickly as possible. Instinctively, he began recalling everyone at Croydon and evaluating their mental stability in an effort to figure out the disloyalty. Who would try and betray everything that they had worked so hard for?

"Do you mind keeping an eye on things while we're gone? Shouldn't take too long."

Michael nodded. "Not in the least." His mind, in an instant, began turning.

Should he attempt to get back to Croydon to warn them? _No, Myles would know he was gone and would surely catch up to him before he made it remotely close to Croydon._

Maybe send a radio signal to Benedict? _Absolutely not, Benedict wouldn't be able to trust him immediately after all this time - he had a base to protect and would never abandon that loyalty._

Follow Myles and Linus? _Maybe. That was a start of an idea, though - if he could get his hands on a gps tracker, maybe attach it to their vehicle then track the coordinates appropriately. Yes, that could definitely work._

Michael stood up from the table and made his way out of the main building, watching as Myles and Linus crossed the makeshift street in front of him and entered Myles' house. He knew that he didn't have long to get everything together, and hoped it would be as simple as it was in his mind.

*****

Needing some fresh air, Kinsley made her way onto the back porch and sat in the swing, relishing in what little sunshine they had in December. The sun beams hit her cheeks, and in an instant, she already felt more relaxed.

"How's Benedict feeling?"

She turned at Elliot’s voice behind her and rolled her eyes as he sat next to her on the swing. She maintained her contact on the backyard, not wanting to give him the attention he craved. "He's doing much better."

Elliot nodded. "That's good, that's good..."

_Something just wasn't right._

"You know you can go see him, ask him yourself." She retorted, the bitter tone stinging her mouth ruthlessly.

"Yeah, it's just been crazy around here, and I -" He dropped his hand to his knee, rubbing it nervously.

She turned to look at him, interrupting his sentence. "Really? It's been crazy around here? I had no idea," She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jumper and brought her eyes across the backyard again. Not much to see, but much to think about.

"I'm sorry, Kinsley."

Between Elliott's statement and Benedict's statement, they weren't adding up, and if she knew one thing, it was that Benedict would never lie regarding the safety of this base. She trusted and loved Elliott, as he is her brother, but deep down inside, this entire situation _just didn't make sense._

"I know." She sat up off the swing and headed towards the security station to find Julia, her mind racing. She needed to find out what happened - and when the security tapes went "missing" after Ben's accident, it only added fuel to the growing fire.

Thankfully, she found Julia at her desk. "Follow me." She lead Julia into Benedict’s office and shut the door behind her.

"What's up, Kinsley?"

She sat on the edge of his desk and crossed her arms across her chest. "Something's not right, Julia."

"With what? Ben's accident?"

She nodded. "Yes, with Ben's accident."

Julia sat next to her on the desk, her brows furrowed. "Tell me what's on your mind, Kins."

"Dr. Eckstein said that one of the bullets came from in front of him, and the second bullet entered at his back."

"So, Ben was shot through the front and the back? That doesn't make sense. No one was behind him!"

Kinsley sighed. "Ben told me that Elliott stayed back. That he didn't want to go outside the gates, so Ben let him stay back. If that's really what happened, then someone was behind him."

Julia’s eyes grew wide. "Whoah, whoah, Kinsley. You're not saying Elliott shot him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Julia. How did the security tapes go missing?"

Julia grew quiet for a moment. "I think I can get a copy of the tapes. They're recorded first through the security system, so there's usually always a back up copy. The only problem with that, is that they're kept off this base, for security reasons, and located at South Croydon."

"The underground base," She murmured, meeting Julia's eyes with her own.

She nodded. "If you can get me there, I can get a copy of those tapes, Kinsley. Then we'll really know what happened."

*****

"You two are not the bloody Hardy Boys!" Alexander's voice radiated throughout the greenhouse.

"Oh, Alexander, calm down! I don't believe we're asking for much. One guard. One Humvee. A trip to South Croydon isn't going to take that long." She tried to reason with him, yet it was proving to be quite difficult.

"Kinsley, I know you're upset about what happened to Benedict, but -"

"Yes, Alexander, I'm upset about what happened to him, but more importantly, we need to find out what _really_ happened. I'm worried, Alexander, and something doesn't feel right."

"I agree, Kinsley, we need to find out what really happened. I feel the same way - something doesn't feel right, and we need to get to the bottom of it.” He sighed heavily and shook his head. He really didn’t want to have to do this. “I'll go with you two, we'll take my humvee. But if you really want to do this, we need to go now, while everyone is asleep."

Julia and Kinsley nodded. “Of course.”

"Are you sure about this?" Alexander inquired, already in his mind knowing the answer. “You might not like what you find, Kinsley.”

She sighed heavily, knowing the trouble they could be in already. "Yes, absolutely."

"Then meet me in 20 minutes at the armory."

*****

The rage and anger that burned inside Kinsley’s chest was seeping out with each step she took. Faster and faster her feet fell beneath her, tears welling in her eyes, fury and malice in her heart. She noticed Elliott on the back porch, having tea with her father and Benedict and her footsteps fell even quicker.

Alexander and Julia's footsteps fell behind her in haste to catch her before she first caught up to Elliott herself. Her heart pounded, her breath surged through her lungs and stung her throat tirelessly. _Almost there._ She ran up the back stairs to the porch, feeling Alexander's fingertips almost reaching her arm.

Elliott saw her and stood from his chair. "Kinsley, I'm sorry, I can explain," He was so close to her, yet his voice sounded as if he were kilometers away.

Her fists, balled at her side, rose to his face and knocked him down onto his back. "You're bloody sorry alright," She yelled, feeling Alexander's arm wrap around her waist and pull her back from him.

"Kinsley!" Both Benedict and Henry questioned her actions as they flew up out of their seats.

Alexander continued to try to hold her back from killing her own flesh and blood with her bare hands, yet she was proving once again to be stronger than she looked.

"What is going on!" Henry’s voice rose over all the commotion.

Julia came running up behind them. "It was Elliott," She panted, "we have a copy of the security tapes. Elliott was the one who shot Benedict in the back. We have proof," She clutched the laptop to her chest.

Elliott stood up and looked around, his mind spinning, trying to find a way out of this mess that he himself has created. He started to run, yet stopped at the sound of Alexander's voice and his gun unholstering from his waist.

"I wouldn't do that, Elliott."

Henry’s eyes grew soft. "Elliott, what have you done?"

Elliott combed his fingers through his hair and left his hand on the top of his head. "I can't, I just," He trailed off, his voice frail and weak. He was caught.

"Take him to the prison, Alexander. Put him in a cell. I'll be down there after we look at this tape."

Alexander took Elliott and headed towards the prison, while Henry grabbed Kinsleys arm and led her and Julia inside to his office with Benedict quickly following behind.

"Kinsley, did I or did I not tell you that you could not leave this base under any circumstance?" Henry poured himself a glass of whiskey, while Benedict sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"Yes, father, I understand." She felt as if she were raw with emotion - she was upset, betrayed, angry, hurt; and she didn't know how to deal with it. She started to leave his office, but Benedict grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She stood behind him, leaning her forearms up against the back of the chair and laid her forehead against his shoulder.

He leaned his head onto hers. "It's going to be alright, darling, don't you worry."

Julia set up the video on the laptop and Henry sat in his chair behind the desk.

"Kinsley, next time, don't hit him so hard, please. You could have broke his jaw, and then we wouldn't have gotten a thing out of him."

Benedict and Henry chuckled softly. _Really?_

“I’m so glad you two are taking this situation so seriously.” She murmured, crossing her arms against her chest.

“We have three different views of what happened. I’ve isolated the incident, a minute before it all started.” Julia said, getting the video ready to play.

Benedict stood up and walked over to behind the desk next to Kinsley, his eyes concentrating on the laptop in front of him. He took her hand in his and held it tightly. They watched the video again and again and again where they stopped, paused, and rewound every scene. 

“So, he did do it,” Henry said, his voice low and full of sorrow and confusion.

“The more important thing here is to figure out why.” Benedict stepped back from the desk and looked out the window towards the prison. His right hand grazed his left shoulder, his fingertips stopping at his bullet wounds and massaging them softly.

Kinsley came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “Are you going to go talk to him?” She inquired, laying her head between his shoulder blades.

Benedict sighed. “I’m not sure, Kinsley.” He turned around and faced her, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her. “Why don’t you and Julia head upstairs and we’ll get this all sorted out.”

She nodded, kissing him again, and headed out of her father's office with Julia.

“What is going on, Kinsley.” Julia stopped in the hallway and leaned up against the door frame to the kitchen.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, Julia, but I don’t like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**{Chapter Fifteen}**

**{December 2013}**

**{Benedict + Kinsley}**

Kinsley twirled a lock of Benedict's hair in between in her thumb and forefinger, the crackling of the fire bringing them both back to the present moment. He shifted his head in her lap and opened his eyes.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Miss Whitworth."

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind." She never pried into the business of the base; she knew that if Benedict or her father wanted her to know about something going on, they would tell her in due time, which she had always respected.

After a few minutes of silence, Benedict brought his hand and laid it on top of her thigh, caressing it lightly. “I don’t know what we’re going to do, Kinsley,”

Closing her eyes, she debated on whether or not tell him the next piece of information swirling around her head and on the tip of her tongue. “He did say that one day things were going to change.”

Benedict furrowed his eyebrows and raised his head. “Elliott said that? Things were going to change?” He leaned back onto the couch, throwing his arm behind her.

“Yeah, that’s all he said. I was complaining about something, I don’t remember, it was stupid, and he just said, ‘don’t worry, Kinsley, one day things are going to change and you’ll get everything you’ve ever deserved.’ It was odd at the time but I really didn’t think about it.”

He was quiet for a few minutes, again, his eyes resting on the tired blond next to him. “You need to get some sleep, Kinsley.”

“So do you, Benedict.” She nodded curtly to his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Not bad. A little sore, tired. But that's to be expected."

"I had a dream last night." Reluctantly, she met his gaze. "About Michael."

He gave her a supportive smile. "Is that so?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. I saw him again. I was with James and we were somewhere, I don't know where. It was odd." She dropped her gaze to the couch cushions.

"Did you tell Julia?"

"No," She scoffed. "She'd read too much into it."

Benedict nodded. "That she would." He brought his hand to her face, his fingertips stroking her full cheeks. "You know you shouldn't have gone off base, Kinsley. What if something were to have happened?"

"I know."

He trailed his fingertips to her chin and lifted it gently, his gaze boring into hers. "Thank you for taking Alexander, though." He leaned over and kissed her. "Let's get some rest." He lead her to the bed, which she climbed onto eagerly.

She watched as he took off his pullover and t-shirt, the scars on his shoulder slowly healing. "What if this is just the beginning?"

Benedict furrowed his brows tightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if this is just the beginning?"

He sighed heavily, dropping his hands to the bed on either side of her. "Nothing's going to happen to you or to me, Kinsley. I promise you."

"Something already happened to you, or have you already forgotten?"

"I'm sorry, love, I haven't forgotten. I made some mistakes out there, ones that I've learned from. Trust me, the only thing on my mind right now is you - because without you, my life would be nothing but a black and white silent movie, repeating the same actions over and over, not caring about what happens." He watched as she leaned back onto her elbows, her eyes growing soft. "I need you to survive with me, Kinsley. Things are going to be different around here, and I need you to be prepared for that, alright?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Alright."

*****

**{Julia + Thomas}**

Thomas sat down next to Julia at the dining room table, his bubbly attitude already wearing thin on her. "Good morning, Julia," He smiled at her, picking up some toast and sausage from the middle of the table.

Julia felt her cheeks begin to grow pink. _He was too beautiful in the mornings._ "Good morning, Thomas." She continued picking at her grapefruit, not really in too much of a mood to eat a decent sized breakfast.

"You're not eating much," He observed, turning towards her in his chair.

She mustered a small smile. "Oh, I'm just not much of a morning person."

Thomas winked at her. "Neither am I!"

She dropped her spoon onto her plate. "Then why are you so bloody happy?"

"Well, I happen to be having breakfast with a beautiful lady, which always lifts my spirits."

Julia raised her eyebrows. "Oh! With me?"

"Yes, with you, darling. Makes for the start of a pleasant day."

She smiled up at him. “So, what are your plans for the day?”

“Well, since the base is on lock down, I can’t go out into any of the communities. So I thought I would gather the children here and maybe do a lesson.” He shrugged his shoulders calmly and looked towards her, gauging her reaction on his proposal.

“Didn't they just have their lessons yesterday?”

“Well, yes, but I figured one more couldn't hurt! Would you like to help me?”

After a brief hesitation, she nodded her head. “I would love to!” _What would it hurt?_

“See?” Thomas started, “This morning is starting out quite wonderfully, isn't it?”

Julia smiled. “Yes, yes it is,”

*****

**{Benedict + Kinsley}**

Benedict slammed his fist onto Henry's desk. "I don't like it!"

Kinsley rubbed her hand over her forehead. _She didn't like it, either. But she needed to know what happened and why Elliott acted the way he did - the curiosity was slowly eating away at her._

“Benedict, I don't think it's such a bad idea,” Henry started, leaning back in his chair. “Elliott’s not going to hurt her, if anything, I think we need to worry about her hurting him.”

“You’re right, it’s not a bad idea, I just didn’t want her to be so involved.” Benedict stated, sitting back down in the chair beside Kinsley, glancing over to her in a worried state.  _If only he could read her mind._

“I know, Benedict, I don’t either. But if he’s asking to speak with her, I think it’s a good idea to just let it happen.”

Benedict combed his fingers through his wavy locks and sighed. “Alright.” He looked over at Kinsley and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. “Are you sure you want to do this, Kinsley?” His voice was low, the concerning tone striking a nerve deep inside her chest.

She sighed. “Lets do it."


	16. Chapter 16

**{Chapter Sixteen}**

**{December 2013}**

**{Julia + Thomas}**

Julia sat down next to Thomas on the steps of the back porch, pulling her jacket tighter around her torso. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

"Ah, yes, it is. But it's beautiful! Just look at the sky." His gaze continued upwards, the bright blue hue contrasting sharply against the white wisps of the clouds.

Turning her head up towards the sky, she smiled softly and nodded her head. “That was wonderful, you know. The way you were with the kids; how you spoke to them."

Thomas smiled at her, a slight blush growing on his cheeks. “Ah, it just comes naturally, I guess. It's quite enjoyable."

Glancing over at him, she moved closer to him, threading her right arm through his left. “I can tell.”

He patted her hand gently and turned towards her, a smirk curling onto his lips. “Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

Furrowing her brows, she chuckled. "A date?" _In this weather?_

“Yes! I was thinking about having a picnic tonight. Would that interest you?”

Julia’s eyes sparkled up at him. “A picnic? Tonight? But it’s freezing!”

He chuckled. “Aye. But where we’re going, it won’t matter.”

Julia shook her slowly, the nerve of this man!

Thomas noticed Benedict and Kinsley walking from the security station and waved them over, where he greeted him with a smile and soft pat on the back of his other shoulder. “Benedict! How are you feeling?”

“Oh, I’m alright, thanks. What are you two up to out here? It’s dreadful out.” The wind, cutting across the back of their necks with a vengeance, made him pull up the collar quickly.

“Ah, just discussing today’s activities.” Thomas shrugged politely, not wanting to go into any further detail. He knew that Julia would enlighten Kinsley on their future date, which was fine, he just didn’t want to discuss it around Benedict, as he knew how close him and Michael were.

Benedict nodded. “If you’ll excuse us, I’m taking Kinsley over to the prison to talk to Elliott.”

Julia’s head shot up and looked over at Kinsley, her eyes wide. “Are you sure about that, Kinsley?”

Kinsley shrugged. “He’s asking to speak to me, I feel as if I have no other choice.”

Benedict took her hand and pressed it to his lips. “She’ll be fine. I’ll be watching them from the next room.”

“I’m not so worried about her safety, Benedict, I’m worried about her emotional health. First you get shot, barely make it through surgery, and then we find out her brother is the one that shot you in the first place. It’s not exactly easy on the mind.”

Benedict nodded his head and continued pressing her hand against his lips. Kinsley sighed heavily. The tension in the air continued to hang thick around the group of four, with no one wanting to admit that they just didn’t know what to do. “Let’s go ahead and get this over with, shall we?” She looked up at Benedict and smiled softly. “I’ll be fine, Julia, I promise. I always am.”

Julia gave her a curt nod as the two made their way towards the prison.

“Now, remember what we’ve talked about, Kinsley. Try not to get too emotional, okay? Just listen to him. Ask simple questions. Be apologetic, but don’t apologize. Sympathize.” Benedict clasped his hand tightly around hers. “You’re going to do fine, love. I know it’s been crazy around here lately, but I promise I’m going to make it up to you.”

She smiled half heartedly, knowing he meant those words, but the reality of the situation shone brighter: they just needed to survive. “I know you will.”

They stopped at the doors of the prison, Benedict’s hand resting on the knob. “It’s alright to be frightened,” He pulled the door towards him, nodding his head to the inside.

She narrowed her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous; I’m not frightened, Benedict.”

He chuckled and led her to a small, badly lit room, smelling of nothing but bleach and sweat. He pointed towards a chair and knelt down beside of it as she sat down, the cold, metal chair invoking a chill up her spine. Leaning his arm onto the metal table in front of her, he sighed quickly. “I’m going to be in the room behind you, and Alexander will be right outside the door. If you need to get out of here, or if you don’t feel safe, just say so, alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Benedict.” He kissed her lips softly and left the room, where she was finally able to be alone with her thoughts, even if it was for just a few moments.

She tried not to focus on what she was or wasn’t going to say - what did it matter, really? - but rather on the reality of the situation. Elliott was an intelligent human being and he was going to know exactly what to say to give them the reaction that they were looking for. There was never a doubt that he didn’t know what he was doing; instead, his military style of thinking allowed him to plan the most elaborate of all strategic moves you could ever imagine.

He’s more than a threat - he’s dangerous, whether he’s on your side or not.

Alexander brought Elliott into the room and sat him across from Kinsley, his face chillingly solemn. He brought his hands up onto the table and sat back, his attention still intent on the blond in front of him. “Hello, Kinsley.”

“Elliott.” She crossed her arms across her chest, her tone never wavering.

“What are you doing here?”

She raised her eyebrows and smirked. “Father said you asked to speak with me, so here I am.”

Elliott shook his head. “I’m surprised Benedict allowed you to come see me.”

“Allowed me?” She scoffed.

Elliott laughed. “Now there’s the perfect Kinsley I know.”

She rolled her eyes, spatting her response quickly. “Why did you want to see me, Elliott?” She knew Benedict was on the other side of the glass, begging her to relax her tone.

He leaned his forearms onto the table and sighed heavily, obviously taking his time with his response. “Things are going to change, Kinsley, and I don’t want you to be scared.”

Kinsley furrowed her brows tightly, attempting to piece together the information he was so willingly giving. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me, Elliott.”

He stared at her for a few seconds, his mind obviously spinning. “They think you’re perfect, Kinsley.”

Her heart began to race at the mention of someone else, an unnamed, strange individual. “Who thinks I’m perfect?”

Elliott laughed.

“Elliott, what’s going on?” Her voice began to waver.

He cut his eyes towards her and laid his palms across the cool metal table. “Don’t you see, Kinsley. I’m trying to get the world back in working order. We’re only surviving here. WE ARE ONLY SURVIVING, and I have the answer. We need to get our country back, and this is the perfect way!”

“Have you gone mad?”

He slammed his hands down on the table. “No, Kinsley, I haven’t gone mad. Don’t you see? They’re holding you back!”

She shook her head slowly. “What is all this nonsense? You’re being ridiculous, Elliott.”

Behind the mirror, Benedict looked over at Alexander. “Get him out. Take him to a cell. Don’t engage him. I don’t know what he’s talking about, but the way he’s speaking about Kinsley, I just don’t like it.”

Alexander nodded, making his way towards the door. “Me neither.”

The door opened and Alexander walked in, heading towards Elliott’s chair. “They’re coming for you, Kinsley. They’ll come for everyone.”

All Kinsley could do was watch as Alexander took Elliott out of the room, and Benedict and Henry came in his place. She stood up from her chair and cleared her throat. “Well I guess I wasn’t much help now, was I?”

Benedict wrapped his arms around her. “You did fine, love. Why don’t you go back to the house? Get ready for dinner? I’ll be up there shortly, alright?” He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back from him and smiled, anxious to rid herself from this unstable environment. “Of course. I’ll see you shortly, love.”

Benedict took her arm quickly. “Take James with you, Kinsley. Please.”

As Kinsley and James left the prison as quickly as their feet would allow, her thoughts continued to grow louder with each step. What exactly was Elliott talking about? He had never mentioned such ridiculous things before, so why now? All of those weird statements about her - She’s perfect, they’re coming for her, she was being held back.

Passing the guard station where Benedict was shot, the two stopped. It was almost as if Elliott wanted to takeover the base - why else would he try to kill Benedict? And not just come for her, but come for everyone? Why wouldn’t he want to stay here? He had to be working with someone. Someone they didn’t know - someone who wanted everything here - someone was working with Elliott to take over.

Maybe she was wrong, maybe Elliott was crazy. There were too many maybe’s flying around, and no one knew the truth. He didn’t want her to be scared. Scared of what?

Kinsley made her way towards the fence and looked through the sturdy chain length, studying the background, listening to the noises it was giving off. It was too quiet. She looked around, that odd feeling of someone watching her signaled her brain to head back to the main house.

“James?” She inquired, her mind focused on a piece of fence four feet down from where they both stood.

“What’s wrong, Kinsley?” He followed as they walked down the fence line, Kinsley concentrating on one certain area.

“It’s been cut. The fence. Look,” She said, taking one edge of the chain link fence and holding it back.

Immediately, James took out his radio and called for Benedict. “We have a problem down here.”

“Is Kinsley alright?”

“Kinsley is fine. But the fence is cut at the guard station.”

Benedict started to panic. “Both fences? Which station?”

James continued to study the fence, taking in the lack of footprints and the rigid chain length refusing to bend towards him. “Yes. It looks like both fences, four feet up from the ground. Station three.”

“Take Kinsley to the main house. Pick up Julia and take them all to the main lockdown room downstairs. Wait for me there.”

James stuffed the radio into the pocket on his cargo pants and turned towards her. “Come on, Kins, we need to get out of here.”

“Shouldn’t there be footprints?” Kinsley spoke a few seconds into the their light jog to the main house.

“One would think.”

“Unless it was a ploy?”

James chuckled. “A ploy?” He repeated, his lips curling into a smile. “Kinsley, you’re a genius.”

“Benedict, you’re the only one who I feel comfortable with protecting my daughter. You need to get over there now. Take this radio, I’ll give you instructions on the way.” Henry handed him an extra radio and nudged him out of the prison.

Taking the orders to heart, Benedict ran towards the main house, mentally plotting the instructions from Henry as they came. The last few days brought so many new outcomes, he was beginning to doubt his position. Not for the fact that he didn’t think he could handle it, but instead of his thought being to protect the base, it was Kinsley. Everything was always about Kinsley.

“Thank you, James. General Whitworth is going to sound the alarm at any moment, and when he does, I need you to lock up this room, and get everyone else into their respective lockdown rooms. Once you’ve done that, head over to the prison and take instructions from him.” Benedict began turning on all of the equipment, with help from Julia. The alarm sounded and James left, closing the door behind him.

“What’s going on?”

Benedict turned towards Julia. “A part of the fence has been cut. We don’t know for how long or why, which is why I need you right now.” He pulled out a security laptop from the cabinet below the monitors and sat it in front of her at the table. “Go back on the security tapes, as long as they haven’t been destroyed, to see if you can figure out what happened.”

“Thomas, will you make sure the security camera footage comes onto the monitors, if you don’t mind.” Benedict pointed towards the monitors behind him.

“What do you need from me, Benedict?” Kinsley inquired as he walked towards her, a radio still clasped tightly in his hands.

“You,” He said, grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, “you just need to stay right here. I need my eyes on you at all times.” He kissed her softly and returned to the monitors at the front of the room.

“So what did Elliott say?” Julia inquired, turning her gaze towards Kinsley slowly.

She paused and looked over at Benedict, who shook his head slowly and mouthed the word “no”. She wasn't surprised that he didn't want her to reveal the information, as they didn't even know if it could be taken seriously or not at this point.

“He didn’t say much, actually,” She started, her voice low and breathy, which took her by surprise. “It was a dud, I guess.”

Julia raised her eyebrows, immediately knowing that Kinsley was lying and something, in fact, was really going on. Instead, she smiled at her supportively in an effort to ease her tension. “Maybe next time, hmm?”

Kinsley smiled at her. “Yeah, maybe next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**{Chapter Seventeen}**

**{December 2013}**

**{Benedict, Kinsley, Julia + Thomas}**

"Are you sure?" Benedict repeated into the radio, his hand rubbing his forehead fervently. _It was impossible._

"Completely. The entire base, night vision tested. We’ve checked everything, including the main house, three times." Alexander's voice was strained as it came through the radio.

Benedict sighed and looked over at Kinsley, his eyes weary. Everyone was exhausted and just wanted to get to bed, but something still _just wasn’t right._

Kinsley drummed her fingertips onto the table beside Julia, her eyes never leaving Benedict's gaze. In her mind, she continued going over the last weeks events, determined to find a reason why this was happening.

Alexander’s voice crackled through the radio, startling the quiet group of four. "What was on the tapes?"

Benedict recited the response as if from memory - the past five hours had been spent strictly on the playback of video. "Two people - dressed in black, wearing gloves, their faces covered - cutting the fence from the outside."

"Did anyone ever enter the base? That you could tell?"

Benedict sighed. "Not that we could make out. But like Kinsley said, it could have been a distraction, so we’ve been looking at all footage around the base. Still, nothing.”

"Do you think there's any truth to what we’ve been told?”

Benedict smiled softly at Kinsley, choosing his words wisely. "I think something's going on, and since we don't know what it is, we need to be extra cautious with everything that we do."

The radio went silent and once again, they waited.

*****

**{December 2013}**

As Kinsley laid her head down on the pillow, she couldn’t help but to watch Benedict across the room. Sitting in a chair by the fireplace, a glass of scotch in his hand, his fingertips combed through his wavy locks nervously.

“Benedict, love, are you alright?” She inquired, pulling the heavy blanket from her torso. She bit her bottom lip out of habit, watching him struggle was always a difficult task.

“Everything is alright, love. Just go to sleep. Get some rest.” Benedict replied, his eyes landing on hers and giving her a soft smile. “Please.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “I asked if YOU were alright,”

There was a knock at the door, with Benedict jumping out of his seat and heading towards the door quickly. “Yes, James?” He inquired, opening the door and holding it open for him.

“Sorry to interrupt,” He started, coming into the room slowly. “But we’re finished with rounds.”

“Alright. Who’s staying here tonight?”

James smiled. “I am.”

“Wonderful. Wake me in the morning for rounds, would you?” Benedict took another sip from the glass in his hands and set the now empty glass on the table by the door.

“Alright,”

Benedict shut the door behind James and made his way towards the bed, attempting to catch Kinsley’s gaze, but she quickly dropped it to the multi-patterned quilt covering the bed.

“Kinsley,” His voice startled her, to which he chuckled softly. “What’s wrong?”

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. “I’m just worried.”

Benedict sighed and sat down on the bed across from her. “I know you are. But you’re supposed to let me worry about all this, remember?” With his index and middle finger, he lifted her chin, finally settling on her gaze. “This is the last thing that you need to think about.”

“I know. But this whole thing is just so odd…”

He took ahold of her hands. “It is. I know you’re taking all this to heart, Kins. But don’t let it define you, you’re so much stronger and wiser than anyone gives you credit for.” He brought her right hand to his lips and kissed it. “I don’t want this keeping you up at night.”

“I just wish we knew what was going on,”

“But we don’t.” He interrupted her with a smile. “And because we don’t, we’re taking extra precautions. The base is on lock down; you can’t go anywhere without myself or James; we’re constantly performing security checks. It’s all we can do. Now. Let’s go to bed, Miss Whitworth. I need to feel you in my arms.”

*****

**{January 2014}**

“Kins?”

“Yes, Benedict?” Kinsley continued staring into her empty breakfast plate, not yet wanting to give him the attention he was needing from her.

Benedict sighed and leaned over, whispering in her ear. “This attitude has got to stop.”

She fought back the tears and continued staring at her plate, nodding slowly, still refusing to look at him. _She hated to be treated like a child - like a burden. Not being able to do a single thing alone; Having someone watch you at all hours of the night._

"It's for your protection, Kinsley." He looked over across the table and caught Julia’s gaze. “Why don’t you two go do something?”

Kinsley scoffed. “And what would we do, Benedict? I’m stuck in this bloody house and can’t go anywhere without you or James.”

Continuing to ignore her, Benedict looked at Julia. “Unless you’re busy.” He knew that he needed to get Kinsley out of the house, for not only her sanity but his.

Julia shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry, I was going to be helping Thomas with a few things.”

“And Kinsley couldn’t help you with that?” Benedict furrowed his brows tightly.

“Well, I,” She stuttered, once again shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s alright, Benedict.” Kinsley shook her gaze from the plate and caught his stare. “They’d rather be alone, and it’s fine. I’ll just do something with James, as always.” She nodded towards James. “No offense.”

James chuckled and winked at her playfully. “And you think I enjoy this?”

“At least you’ll be safe.” Benedict replied, bringing his hand to her shoulder and squeezing it softly, a comforting gesture that she desperately needed.

"Sorry, Kinsley, it's just... you know..." Julia attempted to apologize, but Kinsley waved it off.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it." She turned to Benedict, hopeful that she would be able to see him if at least for a little bit for the day. “Can I at least spend some time with you?”

He glanced down at his wristwatch and sighed. “Kinsley, I wish I could, but I need to be at the main tower station in ten minutes.”

“And I can’t come with you?”

His heart fell as he watched her slowly crumble before him - and in that moment, he broke. “Why don’t you and James take a walk around the orchard, hmm? It’d be good to get out and get some air.” He brought his hand to her head, combing his fingers through her hair and threading a piece behind her ear.

It was a small gesture, he knew that, but it was better than nothing.

She nodded slowly. “Alright,”

“Listen, I have to go, but I’ll see you tonight. I promise.” He kissed her softly and headed out the door, along with everyone else in the room.

She planted her elbows on the table in front of her, resting her head in her open palms and sighed heavily. “Can I have a moment alone, James?”

After a brief moment of hesitation, James stood from his chair. “Alright. I’ll be just outside the door if you need anything.”

Kinsley breathed deeply and finally let the tears fall down her face, stinging her cheeks mercilessly. She didn’t realize someone else had entered the room until she felt a hand on the back of her head.

Benedict sat her leather coat and scarf down on the chair beside her and pulled her up onto her feet, embracing her tightly. “I’m sorry, love,” He began, shaking his head slowly. “I seem to forget that even though we’re doing this with the best of intentions it still has a timely effect on you.”

She sniffled against his chest and grabbed fistfuls of his sweater, pulling him closer.

“Why don’t we have dinner tonight - something special, just you and me?” He lifted her chin with his index finger and gently placed his lips on hers. “Maybe even have a little desert?”

She nodded her head slowly. “Alright.”

_At least he was trying._

He pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Now, it feels amazing outside today, so stay out there for as long as you like.” He took her coat from the chair and gently pulled it on her. “But don’t go getting into any trouble.” He winked at her and pulled the scarf around her neck, tightening it before dropping his hands to the side.

She smiled softly. “I’ll do my best.”

*****

Staring out of the back fence, Kinsley continued to be mesmerized by the wind blowing through the trees, watching as the branches seem to dance all around them, moving so freely and lightly. The gray clouds continued to grow heavier against the dull sky, the achy feeling continuing to grow deep in their bones.

"I'm not feeling so good about this, James." She threaded a blade of grass between her fingers, twisting it around slowly.

"Me neither, Kinsley. We need to figure out what Elliott was up to, but he's not giving anything up. Can’t you remember anything?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to remember anything possible. "I don't know, James. I've ransacked my brain a thousand times to try and remember something, but nothing jumps out. We were so close, and I knew him so well, yet he had this other life, and I had no idea about it."

"It's alright, Kinsley. We'll figure something out. Don't worry." Realizing how far they were from the main house, James stood up. "Let's head back to the main house, alright?"

Kinsley stood beside him, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck began to rustle. "Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"Yes, I do."

As they backed away from the fence, they never heard the footsteps come behind them until the barrel of the pistol was deep in Kinsley’s back.

A rough, unfamiliar voice arose behind them. “Drop your guns.”

Kinsley turned to look at James, _how are they going to get out of this?_

“I said, drop your guns,” He commanded, the pistol digging further into her back. She took the glock out of the inside of her coat and dropped it on the ground and she heard James do the same.

“Now. You’re going to do exactly as I say.”

She closed her eyes and shut his voice out of her head, and listened to the sounds around her - the wind blowing, the sound of a vehicle coming up in front of the fence, and most importantly - only one person behind them.

She heard James tapping his fingers against his trousers. _Morse code_.

"Nervous twitch, eh, boy?" The voice behind them cackled, _obviously a smoker_.

In 5 seconds James was going to tell her to run, and she had to be prepared. She opened her eyes, and saw an unmarked black van in front of the fence, and someone, covered in black from head to toe, was cutting the fence in preparation of them both to be taken.

She tried not to let the terrifying nature of this situation control her; she wanted to be strong, and strong is what she was going to be.

James turned his head towards her, his left hand coming off his trousers and pushed her forward. "RUN!"

As soon as her left foot hit the ground running, she knew it was a mistake, but the voice inside her heart and mind kept telling her to _run faster._

_Just get to a security station._

_Find someone._

_Yell for Benedict._

_ANYTHING._

Tears poured into her eyes at the thought of being taken away from her home, yet she knew she could try her damndest to save herself from this situation. She felt a body behind her, and that's when she made the mistake of thinking it was James, only it wasn’t.

She ran faster, attempting to let her endorphins take over and not give in to the exhaustion that was slowly plaguing her legs and lungs. She was pushing herself to a point she had never been at before, and it was at this moment she joked, _man, I really need more cardio in my life._

She felt a hand grasp tightly against her arm, pulling her towards the ground. Immediately, a pair of hands grabbed onto her feet, pulling her towards the waiting van.

She kicked.

She screamed.

She yelled.

She fought.

But once the syringe plunged deep inside her thigh, and she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**{Chapter Eighteen}**

**{January 2014}**

**{Kinsley + James}**

**{day one}**

_This wasn’t happening._

Before gathering the courage to open her eyes, Kinsley opened her other senses to help figure out where she was and what she could do to get out of this dreaded situation. Once she realized that her hands were tied behind her back, attached to what seemed to be a metal pole, there was nothing further she could do.

Leaning her head back onto the bars, she opened her eyes slowly and tried to shake the dense fog from infecting her mind and sight once again. Her legs twitched as they stretched out in front of her, obviously a side effect from the medicine, which caught James’ attention.

“Don’t fight it, Kins. There’s nothing we can do.”

She dropped her head and breathed a heavy sigh. “Where are we?” Her throat was dry and her lips were parched. She needed water.

He closed his eyes. “I don’t know.”

They were in a tiny jail cell, maybe 6’ by 6’, surrounded by cold, metal bars and cement floors. She didn’t want to think about the cold that began to seep onto her skin with a deadly intention - if she only had a blanket...

_Oy, this was really happening._

She was exhausted. Terrified. Hungry. Thirsty. Cold. She took advantage of the fact that no one else seemed to be around and let her gaze linger on everything she could - the cameras, the other cells in the room (only 4?), the lone desk in the center of the room, the three horizontal windows at the top of the wall.

James caught her gaze. “This place is tiny, and from what I can tell, they don’t even have a quarter of the people that Croydon has.”

_Croydon._

Her eyes grew wide. “Benedict.”

“I’m sure he’s piecing the puzzle together now.” He sighed and squirmed against the metal bars. “These have to be the people that Elliot was speaking about.”

“What do you think they’ll do?”

His heart fell. “Anything they need to.”

*****

**{Benedict}**

Benedict leaned over the table, his eyes coming to a rest on the map in front of him.

“If we expand it to sixteen kilometers, we should be able to come up with a little more to work with. It was as if they vanished without a trace.” Henry circled his finger around the area lightly, glancing over at Benedict beside him.

“I still think that we need to focus more on the West side,” Benedict shook his head intently.

The two men turned their attention to Max as he made his way into the office and stopped at the desk. “It’s getting dark out there, my guys can barely see in front of their face.”

“Expand it to sixteen kilometers, focus more on the West side.” Benedict continued to stare intently at the map in front of him. “We aren’t going to stop until we find her, do you understand?”

Max shifted his weight nervously. “Maybe we need to speak to Elliot.”

“That would be a good idea, except for the fact that he’s not speaking to anyone right now.” Benedict slammed his fist onto the table and shook his head. “What good is that going to do?”

"Let me try,” Max shrugged his shoulders. “It could help, you never know.”

Dropping his head even further, Benedict let out a sigh. “You can try. But I need you out there, Max. I need you looking for her. And I need you to find her, do you understand? Can you do that for me?”

“I’m on it.” Max turned on his heels as quickly as he came in and headed towards the prison. He didn’t know if it would help or hurt the situation, and because of that, he stopped in his tracks.

The last thing he wanted to do was to put more pressure on this situation; or lead Elliot to believe that his “plan” had worked. Instead, he did the only thing he knew how to do: go out, find that girl, and bring her home safely.

*****

**{Kinsley + James}**

**{day two}**

The stiff, metal chair continued to grow uncomfortable against her back as she sat at the small table, her hands pressed together with a tightly wrapped zip tie around her wrists. She stretched her fingers out, hoping to allow a little more room to move, and this time, she was thankful they weren’t behind her back.

Her attention was turned to the door as a man came in slowly, a bottle of water in his hands. He was tall, with dirty blond hair, piercing hazel eyes. His demeanor was soft, forgiving. At that moment, she knew that she was in for one hell of a ride.

He sat down across from her at the table, clasping his hands together tightly. He gave her a small smile as he attempted to keep her cool and calm. "We just need some answers, Kinsley. We know who you are, and what you can get us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her eyes remained intent on his face, studying his reactions, his emotions. She needed to know what she was dealing with.

"Yes, you do. You're Kinsley Whitworth, your father being General Henry Whitworth, owner and operator of the private base in Croydon. You're in a relationship with Benedict Cumberbatch, head of security. You're older brother Elliott Whitworth was our spy. He told us everything that we need to know."

She cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. "If he told you everything you need to know, then why am I here?”

His demeanor changed immediately, along with his tone, grew deeper. "Do you know who I am, Kinsley?"

She shook her head no.

"My name is Miles Monroe. I've known your father for many years, and used to look up to him in many, many ways. He's an intelligent man, and I assume you've taken after him."

Racking her brain relentlessly, she still had no idea who this man was - was he playing her? Probably. Which meant he played Elliot. Which also meant he knew nothing about Croydon…

"I need you."

She chuckled. "I've heard that before."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're a funny woman, Kinsley."

"So I've been told." She shrugged her shoulders, preparing for the worst. She knew what was coming, and although she didn’t have the military experience everyone around her had, she had her intelligence, which prepared her in a different way.

"I need your father's base." He slammed his hands down on the table, expecting a reaction from her, which she didn’t give.

She was silent.

"I need your help to take over their base. And you're going to give me the answers I need."

Her heart was pounding inside of her chest. She was scared, worried, hungry, exhausted. She didn't know what to do, what to say, what not to say. So, she remained silent.

"I know you must be terrified, Kinsley. Away from your father, brothers, Benedict. All who protected you, coddled you, cared for you. They tried to keep you safe, but they failed you, didn't they?"

She knew what he was doing. Trying to upset her, make her talk, open up. Make her believe that her family turned against her - it wasn't going to work.

"Benedict left you alone with James - of all the people that could have protected you and kept you safe, they left you with James. How peculiar. Benedict didn't love you enough to stay with you himself, so he passed you on to someone else. Don't you find that ...odd?"

She sighed, keeping her gaze on the table in front of her.

He opened a pocket on his jacket, pulled out a stack of photos, and started laying them out in front of her. She recognized them immediately - photographs of the Croydon base, both inside and out.

"I know more than you think, Kinsley. Your brother was such a help - gathering photos, information, codes. He was our best ally. Until we got you, of course."

She tried her hardest to not show any emotion, to hide any chance of response he would receive. She didn’t want him knowing that she knew better than that. They were outnumbered, outgunned, out played.

Miles stood up out of his chair and walked towards her, smiling softly, casually laying his hand on her shoulder. "He's not coming for you, Kinsley. No one is." His voice chilled her to the bone. “Get comfortable. You’ll be staying here… for quite awhile.”

*****

**{Benedict}**

**{day two}**

Benedict took another drink of scotch, setting the glass down carefully on the table between him and Henry.

"If only we could get Elliott to talk," Henry broke the silence, his voice barely above a whisper.

Benedict nodded. "We haven't told him about Kinsley and James yet. What do you think we should do?"

"If we tell him, I don't know if that would make things better or worse. He could be setting up a trap, or it could lure him in to give us information."

Benedict placed his hands on his knees and sighed, standing up in front of the fireplace. "He worries about her. I think it might not be a bad idea to let him know what's happened."

Henry glanced at his watch. "Why don't you get some rest, Ben. You haven't slept since she's been gone."

Benedict shook his head. "I can't sleep without her. Not knowing where she is or what's happening to her... I just can't rest until I know that she's alright."

"Then take Alexander and Max with you to the prison. Talk to Elliott. See if anything changes."

Benedict zipped up his jumper and was out the door of the General's office before he could tell him any different.


End file.
